Két világ között
by takiko chan
Summary: A mazokuk világának továbbra is nagy szüksége van a Maoujára, Yuurinak viszont nem könnyű két otthona között vergődni.
1. Reggeli összezördülések

Shibuya Yuuri arra ébredt legszebb álmából egy verőfényes reggelen, hogy alig kap levegőt. Egy percig képtelen volt megállapítani kényelmetlenségének okát, hiszen agya félig még a megzavart álomban ringatózott, így értetlenül pislogva kapkodott levegő után még pár pillanatig, a cirádákkal díszített plafont bámulva. Csak ekkor vette a fáradságot, hogy kínjainak okozójára pillantson, aki nem volt más, mint Wolfram de Bielefeld, kedves „jegyese", aki a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal feküdt keresztbe a hasán, boldogan hortyogva. Yuuri bosszúsan, habár egyáltalán nem meglepetetten felmordult és begyakorlott mozdulattal arrább taszította a szőke hajú fiút, rózsaszín hálóingben. Hevert még egy percig, remélve, hogy talán még visszamehet a tollasbálba, de legnagyobb bosszúságára a kis incidens egészen kiűzte az álmot a szeméből. Nagy komótosan kikászálódott az ágyból, utolsó, szerehányó pillantást vetve hátrafelé, még éppen időben ahhoz, hogy hallja, amint Wolfram ezt motyogja.

-Yuuri, te nyámnyila.

Yuuri érezte, hogy vörös lesz a füle. Egek, hányszor hallotta már a fiú szájából ezt a megjegyzést! De hiába, akkor is mindig felhúzta magát rajta! Jó, jó, azt el kell ismernie, hogy nem egy lovagias alkat, de ideérkezése óta akkor is rengeteget fejlődött. Wolframnak semmi oka, hogy még mindig ezzel a jelzővel illesse!

-Hmf! Nem is tudom, mit törődök én vele egyáltalán. Ma lesz a napja, hogy vagy ő költözik másik szobába, vagy én keresek más szállást magamnak. Ennél még Ao is jobb lakótárs lenne. –mondta fennhangon, szeretett hátaslovára célozva.

Az ablakhoz sétált és kipillantva rajta, feltárult előtte a Blood Pledge kastély, vagyis SAJÁT kastélya nagy részének panorámája, hiszen királyként természetesen a hely legszebb szobáját birtokolhatta, amibe külön számításai szerint otthoni hálószobája 10-szer belefért volna. Régebben nem is gondolta volna, hogy jól tudja majd érezni magát benne, hiszen nem szokott hozzá az ilyen fényűzéshez: a hatalmas ablakokhoz, díszes bútorokhoz, tágas terekhez, de kis idő múlva már saját szobájaként tekintett a helyre, ami hiába volt óriási mégis tele volt meleg színekkel, így egyáltalán nem érezte ridegnek, sokkal inkább otthonosnak. Büszkén elmosolyodott a napfényben fürdő udvart látva, ami máris megtelt serényen sürgő-forgó emberekkel, akik közül már többeket is személyesen ismert.

-A népem… -mosolyodott el büszkén.

Hiába volt ő a király, sosem értette, hogy mért kéne csak ezért távolságot tartania az „egyszerű mazokuk"-kal szemben. Sok mindenben megfogadta tanítói tanácsait, de Günter ezt az egyet nem tudta megértetni vele. Mindig is szeretett elvegyülni a népe között, beszélgetni velük, és nem volt hajlandó egész nap a palotájában pöffeszkedni, mint ahogy azt az elején sokan elvárták volna tőle. Szerencsére sok minden változott azóta, hogy idekerült, így már csaknem mindenki megszokta, vagy legalábbis beletörődött a fiatal uralkodó különcségeibe.

Bár beletörődés helyett használhatnánk inkább a megszeretni szót. Hiszen a fiatal Maou és más nagy hatalmú uralkodók között, akik hasonlóan nagy birodalom felett rendelkeztek, nagyon nehéz volt bármilyen párhuzamot vonni. Yuuri kedves volt, mindenkivel közvetlen, néha talán túlságosan is, ami nem egyszer sodorta már veszélybe, de valljuk be, néhányszor pont ez mentette meg az életét. És az, hogy itt tartózkodása alatt máris mennyi mindent elért, bizonyította, hogy nem kell királyi családból származnia senkinek ahhoz, hogy népét elégedetté tehesse.

Ma sem tudott sokáig nyugton maradni. Az ablaktól elfordulva a díszes szekrényhez lépett és felrántva az ajtót, (persze vigyázva, hogy a még hortyogó Wolframot ne ébressze fel) sietve magára kapta kedvenc melegítőnadrágját és kék pólóját, hogy otthagyva jegyesét édes álmaival, leszaladjon az udvarra. Mélyet lélegzett a friss, reggeli levegőből és már indult volna megszokott kocogására, mikor egy kedves hang megszólította.

-Jó reggelt, heika!

Yuuri feddő arckifejezést erőltetve magára megfordult és szigorú hangon, de jókedvtől csillogó szemmel szólította meg a férfit.

-YUURI! Hányszor mondjam még Konrad, hogy szólíts a nevemen. Elvégre te voltál…

-Aki elnevezett téged! Igen, tudom, Yuuri! –mosolygott a férfi, aki, bár már rég megszokta, hogy a fiút a nevén is szólíthatja, mégis mindig „leheika-ázta" reggelente. Ez szinte már egyfajta szokássá vált náluk és titokban mindketten élvezték, hogy így kezdhetik a napot.

-Csak nem futni indulsz? –pillantott a sportos öltözetre a férfi -Veled tarthatok?

-Sőt, éppen kérni akartam. –vágta rá a fekete hajú fiú és rögtön neki is iramodott, válla felett vidáman hátrakiáltva –Úgyis én érek először a szökőkúthoz.

Konrad fejcsóválva szintén nekilódult, magában megjegyezve, hogy lehet Yuuri bármilyen nagy Maou, valószínűleg sosem fog felnőni, és titkon remélte is, hogy így lesz. Szerette ezeket a játékos pillanatokat, amikor sem Yuuri nem volt Maou, sem neki nem kellett felelősségteljes katonaként viselkednie, csak egyszerűen két jó barát lehettek, minden kötelezettség nélkül. Ez pedig az utóbbi időben sajnos nem fordult elő olyan gyakran, mint bármelyikük szerette volna.

-Jól aludtál Yuuri? –kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen, miután könnyedén beérte a fiút. Az bosszúsan felnyögött.

-Tudom, hogy úgyis tudod a választ, akkor meg miért kérdezed? Épp ma reggel határoztam el, hogy véget vetek ennek!

-Valóban? És hogy gondoltad? –vigyorgott Konrad, mert mindig mulattatta a két fiú örökös cívódása.

-Még nem tudom, de ennek ma pontot teszek a végére. Elvégre király vagyok, vagy mi a fene! Nem igaz, hogy nincs ebben a kastélyban egy üres szoba, ahol elalhatok. Arról már lemondtam, hogy Wolfram magától hajlandó lesz elmenni, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy ÉN sem cuccolhatok át máshova. –duzzogott a fiú.

-Hm. Ha jól emlékszem, a legutóbbi erre irányuló kísérlet apróbb kudarcba fulladt. –jegyezte meg Konrad vidáman.

-Arra, gondolsz, hogy majdnem hernyókaja lettünk? NA igen, de remélem, ezúttal találunk jobb megoldást is, úgy értem, nézd meg ezt a helyet. Az otthoni házunk 50-szer beleférne, sőt többször is! Kell, hogy legyen egy üres zug valahol! –tört ki Yuuri reménykedőn.

-Ennyire zavar? –érdeklődött a másik kicsit komolyabban.

-Ezt most komolyan kérded? Minden reggel arra ébredek, hogy rajtam tehénkedik, vagy, ami még rosszabb, már nem is az ágyban ébredek. Szerinted milyen érzés arra felkelni legédesebb álmodból, hogy nagyot puffansz a padlón? És… lehet, hogy Wolfram… -kezdte volna Yuuri, de habozott és végül el is hallgatott.

Konrad megérezte, hogy nem hiába némult el ilyen hirtelen, de nem tudta, rákérdezzen-e arra, mi bántja. Sok töprengésre azonban már nem maradt ide, mert ekkor érkeztek meg a kúthoz.

-Yuuri… -kezdte Konrad, miközben a fiú kezét térdére támasztva kilihegte magát. Neki, mint több éve képzett katonának meg se kottyant ez a kis futás. –Ha van valami, amit szeretnél elmondani, tudod, hogy én mindig szívesen meghallgatlak igaz? –mondta gyengéden, mert finom érzékei megsúgták, hogy többről van itt szó, mint az ágy kérdése.

Yuuri felegyenesedett, és vidámságot erőltetve magára, elmosolyodott.

-Igen, tudom, Konrad. És köszönöm… de talán majd…

-Értem. Ha készen állsz rá, elmondhatod, bármi legyen is az.

-HEIKA! –hangzott fel ekkor a hátuk mögül egy kiáltás, amiben mindketten azonnal felismerték Günter hangját. Yuuri nagyot sóhajtott és gondolatban keresztet vetett a további nyugodt reggel elképzelésének.

-Ha jól gondolom, ma is eredményes napod lesz Yuuri. Mit tanultok mostanában Günterrel.

-Csak a szokásosat. –sóhajtott egy zengzeteset a Maou, ami pajkos mosolyt csalt névadójának ajkaira. –Még mindig nem vagyok túl jó az olvasásban, az írásban már inkább. De Günter állandóan a történelemmel kínoz. Odahaza se volt épp kedvenc tantárgyaim egyike, de két világ történetét bemagolni, hát az már…

-Tudom, hogy nem könnyű neked két világ közt őrlődni Yuuri. –kezdte Konrad, de nem maradt ideje többet mondani, mert Günter szokásos lobogó fehér köpenyében odaért hozzájuk és felkiáltott:

-Már mindenhol kerestelek Heika. Ma nagyon sok tanulnivalónk lesz, úgyhogy azt javaslom, menjünk gyorsan reggelizni, és álljunk neki minél hamarabb. –arca a gondolatra, hogy nemsokára kedvenc Maou-jával tölthet egy napot, kezdett átszellemült kifejezést ölteni.

Yuuri ezzel szemben szenvedő képet vágott és sekélykérően Konradra pillantott, aki azonban némán formázta a szájával: **Nem segíthetek.**

A fiú ekkor „kínzójához" fordulva elővette legszebb kérlelő kutyakölyök ábrázatát, és könyörgő arckifejezéssel pillogott Günterre nagy, fekete szemeivel.

-De Günter! Meg akartam várni Gretát, míg felébred, hogy végre együtt reggelizhessünk. Mostanában olyan sok dolgom volt, hogy alig tudtam egy kis időt is vele tölteni. Az csak egy pár perc késedelem. Légysziiii! –és olyan szánalomra méltó arcot vágott, hogy a lágyszívű Günter szíve azonnal megesett rajta. Konrad a háttérben kuncogott, persze vigyázva, nehogy bármelyikük is meghallja.

-Akkor megyek és megnézem felébredt-e már! –kiáltotta Yuuri cselesen, megpróbálva olyan gyorsan eltűnni Günter közeléből, ahogy csak tudott, nehogy a férfi meggondolja magát.

-Más kifogást kell keresned, ha meg akarsz lógni. –szólalt meg egy hang, aminek gazdáját szinte azonnal meg is pillantották.

-Wolfram, Greta! -szaladt oda hozzájuk a fiú, mikor nevelt lányát megpillantotta.

-Yuuri, ohayo! –üdvözölte vidáman a kislány, és lágy puszit lehelt a Maou arcára. –Wolframmal téged kerestünk.

-Igen, már egy ideje. –jegyezte meg a szőke fiú.

-Én a helyedben nem szólnék semmit, elvégre a te hibád, hogy korán fel kellett kelnem! –tört ki Yuuriból a panasz, amit még mindig nem feledett.

-Nem az én hibám, hogy mindig ott alszol, ahol én vagyok. –vette fel Wolfram is a kesztyűt.

-Már megint kezdik. –súgta oda Greta Konradnak, aki időközben csatlakozott a kis társasághoz, míg Günter a háttérben sápítozott. –Mostanában egyre többet veszekednek.

-Amíg csak az ágyon vitáznak, addig nincs semmi baj. –kuncogott Konrad és a lány fejére tette egyik kezét, pajkosan összekacsintva vele.

-Ágyazz meg magadnak a földön, ha ennyire zavarlak. –vetette oda a szőke fiú.

-Ágyazz meg te! Ha jól tudom az az én szobám, nem a tiéd!

-A jegyesed vagyok! Ami a tiéd az az enyém is.

-Nem én kértem, hogy a jegyesem legyél! Véletlen volt!

-Lehet, de akkor is az vagy!

-És emiatt kell szenvednem minden éjjel?

-Ne szenvedj! Ki mondta, hogy szenvedj! –fordította el dacosan Wolfram a fejét.

-Mondani nem mondta senki, ehelyett rögtön okozza valaki! És na vajon ki okozza? Hát te! –vágott vissza Yuuri.

-Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha elindulunk! Ha így haladunk vacsoraidőben fogunk reggelizni. És mi lesz a tanulással? –tépte Günter a haját tehetetlenül.

-Látod? A te hibád, hogy még mindig itt álldogálunk, ahelyett, hogy megreggeliznénk. –indult el Wolfram befelé.

-Nem én kezdtem… –mondta Yuuri, de Konrad arcát látva, inkább elharapta a mondat többi részét, és sóhajtva lemondott róla, hogy övé legyen az utolsó szó. Névadójával már rég kifejlesztettek egyfajta beszédet, amit csak ők értettek meg. Ez nem volt tudatos dolog, inkább egy idő után egyszerűen csak kialakult. A férfinek csak néznie kellett és Yuuri megértette, fordítva pedig ugyanígy működött a dolog. Pár pillanatig rágódott még gyerekes vitájukon, de aztán belátta, nincs értelme elrontani ezt a szép reggelt és mindenki kedvét azzal, hogy tovább erőltetik ezt a dolgot. Amúgy is elmondták már nagyjából, ami a szívüket nyomta, úgymond kieresztették a gőzt.

Yuuri igazából sosem tudta pontosan hányadán is áll Wolframmal. A fiú néha indulatos volt, néha meg, mint egy falat kenyér. Sajnos, előbbi többször előfordult. A Maou ugyan nem bánta, ha néha élcelődhetett vele egy kicsit, mert ez Shorival való vitáikra emlékeztette, és közelebb hozta a távoli otthont, néha mégis az volt az érzése, hogy a szőke fiú kicsit túl gyakran akarja kiereszteni azt a bizonyos gőzt. Legtöbbször minden ok nélkül paprikázta fel magát, és Yuuri egy idő után arra jutott, hogy csakúgy megszokásból teszi, amit tesz, de néha kicsit fárasztónak találta a dolgot. Megtanulta kezelni, hiszen igazán megszerette Wolframot, nem is próbálta volna megváltoztatni, ő egyszerűen így volt Wolfram és kész. De itt volt még ennek a jegyességnek a kérdése. Yuuri, még ilyen hosszú idő után se tudta eldönteni, hogy a fiú valóban komolyan gondolja-e dolgot, mert saját részéről ő még mindig rossz tréfaként kezelte azt a balul elsült pofont és következményeit. Szerette Wolframot, de nem úgy, mintha a jövendőbelije lenne, hanem mint egy nagyon, nagyon jó barátot, akiben megbízott, de semmi több. Kicsit zavarta a dolog, mert, ha a dacos fiú nem gondolja komolyan, akkor mért esik neki mindenkinek, aki 5 méternél közelebb jön hozzá? Sőt nem is kell, hogy jelen legyen bárki illető, elég egy ismeretlen nevet kiejteni előtte és máris „feltevésekbe" bocsátkozik Yuuri esetleges hűtlenségét illetően. Ha pedig komolyan gondolja… ez volt az a téma, amiről reggel majdnem beszélni kezdett Konraddal, de aztán meggondolta magát. Lehet, hogy rajta kívül senki nem veszi igazán komolyan ezt az egészet. Ha a semmiért vonná felelősségre Wolframot, tiszta hülyét csinálna magából. Kezdett kétségbeesni, hogy még mindig szinte alig ismeri saját országának szokásait.

Tűnődéséből az rázta fel, hogy a társaság megérkezett az ebédlőbe, ahol már terített asztal várta őket. Az étkezés igen vidáman zajlott, mint minden, amihez Yuurinak általában köze volt. A fiú, mintha teljesen elfelejtette volna az előbbi vitát, felhőtlenül csevegett mindenkivel; Greta, mint minden gyerek, vidáman mondta a magáét, Wolframmal egyetemben, így a reggeli végeztével mindenki elégedetten indult a dolgára, az egy Yuurit kivéve, akit sem játék, sem edzés nem várt, csupán a mazoku történelem kérlelhetetlen tényei, rengeteg névvel és sok évszámmal megtűzdelve. Nem is csoda, hogy úgy indult meg az átszellemült arcú Günter nyomában, mint az elítélt a bitófa felé vezető úton. Konrad biztatóan rámosolygott, és észrevétlenül a füléhez hajolva belesuttogta:

-Kitartás!

Yuuri megeresztett felé egy igen savanyúra sikerült mosolyt, de hát nem tehetett róla, pillanatnyilag nem telt tőle több, amit meg is érthetünk, elvégre senki sem ugrálna örömében, ha az elkövetkezendő pár órára nem lenne más kilátása, mint Günter társasága. Persze Yuurinak semmi baja nem volt a férfival, nagyon kedvelte, de ha sok időt kellett egyszerre vele töltenie, általában megfájdult a feje.

-Jaj, Heika, már alig vártam, hogy végre kettesben maradjunk, hogy tovább evezhessünk hőseink dicső tetteinek tengerében.

_**Na erről beszéltem. Amikor ilyen terjengősen kezd beszélni, akkor a legrosszabb. **_–kókadt le Yuuri feje, de mivel semmiképpen nem akarta megbántani a férfit, aki igazán nem is érdemelte volna meg, legkellemesebb mosolyát öltötte fel és (tettetett) lelkesedéstől csepegő hangon felelte: -Hát persze, már én is alig várom. Más vágyam sincs, mint harmadik Nemtudomhogyishívják hadvezér csatáiról hallani. Meg arról a másikról, arról az izé nevűről…

-De Heika! Harmadik Terras Ailub volt az ország egyik leghíresebb…

Yuuri kb. idáig volt képes odafigyelni. Mindig így ment ez, hiába határozta el, hogy most aztán tényleg Günter minden szavát inni fogja, pár mondat után már jó pár mérföldnyire jártak a gondolatai, a férfi végeérhetetlen szóáradata, hangjának zsongása, pedig nemhogy zavarta, sőt, inkább még fokozta ezt a hatást.

_**Jóég, mi lesz így velem, pedig még a szobáig se értünk el. **_–elmélkedett leverten, és csakugyan, még csak a tanulószobának kinevezett helyiség felé vezető útnak felét tették csak meg, amikor hirtelen közeledő léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket. Két szempár fordult hirtelen hátra: az egyik reménykedőn, a másik bosszúsan. (és persze mondanunk sem kell, melyik pillantás, kihez tartozott, igaz?) Nem is kellett soká várniuk, hogy megpillantsák Wolframot, pár pillanattal később a fiú már ott is állt előttük és Yuurihoz intézve szavait, megszólalt.

-Valamit meg kell beszélnünk. –mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Yuuri, mint mindent, ami elodázhatta a tanulás pillanatát, örömmel fogadta a kijelentést, mert tudta, hogy ha a szőke hajú katona ilyen hangsúlyt használ, akkor nincs mese, engedelmeskedni kell neki, ezért nem is teketóriázott és kezénél fogva arrébbrángatta Wolframot, hogy megejtsék a beszélgetést.

-Bocsi Günter! De mindjárt utánad megyek. Te nyugodtan menj csak előre, pár perc és én is ott vagyok.

-De Heika…!!! Ugye nem fogsz meglógni nekem, mint a múltkor is! Több órát szaladgáltam utánad, és a kétségbeesés, már csaknem bekebelezte a szívemet! –szavalta a férfi könnyes szemmel.

-Nincs rosszabb, mint mikor ilyen terjengősen kezd beszélni. –motyogta Wolfram az orra alatt, hogy csak Yuuri hallhatta meg, aki saját gondolatainak visszhangjára, zavartan felnevetett.

-Nem, Günter, ígérem, mihelyt végeztünk Wolframmal, azonnal utánad megyek. Becsszóra! –mondta legkedvesebb hangján, és a hatás nem is váratott magára.

-Oh, Heika! Én már…

-Jó, jó, jó, tudjuk, csak indulj már! –toppantott Wolfram türelmetlenül.

-WOLFRAM! Ne légy már ilyen mogorva, Günterrel. –feddte meg gyengéden a fiút Yuuri, mire az csak dacosan elfordította a fejét, Günter viszont vidáman továbbindult, sokkal jobban érezve magát, hogy a Maouja megvédte.

Mikor végre köpenyének csücske is eltűnt a sarkon, a két fiú szinte egyszerre sóhajtott hatalmasat, amin aztán nem állták meg, hogy pajkosan össze ne kuncogjanak.

-Szóval mi volt az a fontos dolog, amiről beszélni akarsz velem. –kérdezte Yuuri kíváncsian.

-Ugye nem felejtetted el, hogy Gretának hamarosan itt a születésnapja?

-Hát persze, hogy nem! Hogy felejthettem volna el, hiszen ő az egyetlen lányom.

-Lányunk! –vágott közbe élesen Wolfram.

-Persze, persze! Én is úgy gondoltam. –sietett megnyugtatni Yuuri és megveregette a vállát. –Á, biztos az ajándékról akartál beszélni igaz? Van már ötleted?

-Nos, van valami, de ez inkább amolyan előajándék féle. –görbült felfelé a szőke hajú fiú szája is.

-Ha? Milyen előajándék? Mondd el, mondd el!

-Nos van ez a vándorcirkusz… nemrég érkeztek, és Greta nagyon szeretné megnézni őket. Arra gondoltam, holnap elmehetnénk együtt. Csak mi hárman.

-Az jó lenne! –ragyogott fel Yuuri szeme, de aztán szinte azonnal el is kedvetlenedett –De Konrad és Gwendal biztos nem engedik, hogy csak hárman menjünk. Tudod, a mostani helyzet…

Wolfram a kifogást hallva először méltatlankodni akart, de szinte rögtön belátta, hogy a fekete hajú fiúnak igaza van. Pár hete, mióta Shinou gondjának kérdése megoldódott, viszonylagos béke köszöntött az országra. Most, hogy semmiféle halálos veszedelem nem függött Damoklész kardjaként a fejük fölött, végre hozzáláthattak Yuuri és Julia egykori legnagyobb vágyának megvalósításához, vagyis az ember-mazoku barátság tényleges megformálásához. És remekül ment a dolog!

Yuuri, karöltve segítőtársaival, és azokkal az emberekkel, akikkel máris jó viszonyban voltak, találkozóról találkozóra járt, területről területre igyekezett, hogy meggyőzze a még kételkedőket, hogy a mazokuk nem azok a szörnyetegek, akiknek több száz éven át lefestették őket. Mikor már úgy tűnt, hogy minden úgy megy, mint a karikacsapás, Gwendal éles szemű kémei jelentették egy olyan csoport mozgolódását, akik a „kételkedők"-nek nevezték magukat és tüntetőleg a mazokuk és főleg a Maou ellen kezdtek áskálódni, megpróbálva tönkretenni mindazt, amit Yuuri hetek keserves munkájával elért. Szerencsére nem találtak annyi követőre, mint hitték, de megfogadták, hogy nem nyugszanak, amíg be nem bizonyítják, hogy a Maou és minden mazoku hazug, valamint mindeféle fenyegetéseket helyeztek kilátásba, ami akár mulatságos is lehetett volna, ha nem kaptak volna arról híreket, miszerint néhány emberi országban megtámadtak olyan mazokukat, akik pont a jó kapcsolat kialakítása végett vállalkoztak, hogy odaköltöznek. És akik beszámolhattak a bántalmazásról még azok voltak a szerencsések, voltak, akik máig sem kerültek elő. Shin Makokuban ugyan még nem jelent meg ennek a csoportnak egyetlen képviselője sem, de Gwendal nem szeretett semmit sem a véletlenre bízni és azonnal megkettőzte az őrséget, Konrad pedig sasszemekkel figyelte Yuurit és megkérte, hogy ne mászkáljon el a városban egyedül, ha legalább ő nincs mellette.

-Persze… -fújt egyet csalódottan. –Erre gondolhattam volna, de… -itt elharapta a mondatot és füle vége árulkodóan pirulni kezdett, arra, hogy majdnem kimondta…

-Ahá! De annyira fellelkesültél, hogy örömet szerezz Gretának, hogy semmi mással nem foglalkoztál, igazam van? –egészítette ki a be nem fejezett mondatot Yuuri, és felkuncogott, mikor látta, hogy immár Wolfram egész feje lángolni kezd. Yuuri mindig is aranyosnak találta, hogy mennyire igyekszik a másik a komoly, megközelíthetetlen katona álarca mögé bújni, holott valójában igazán lágyszívű volt, különösen, ha Gretáról volt szó.

-Egyáltalán nem ezt akartam mondani. –förmedt rá Yuurira Wolfram magából kikelve, de még mindig vöröslő ábrázata elárulta, hogy igenis erre gondolt.

-Naná, hogy nem! –vágta rá Yuuri felfelé görbülő szájjal –Szóval akkor mi legyen? Greta már nekem is újságolta ezt a cirkuszt, biztos csalódott lenne, ha végül nem mehetne el. –tűnődött.

-Nos, akkor nincs más lehetőség, elmegyünk Konradékkal együtt. Nem lesz olyan családias, de ha nincs más mód…

-Igazad van. Különben is: minél többen vagyunk annál boldogabb lesz a nap!

-Nem látszol csalódottnak! –jegyezte meg Wolfram. –Mostanában mintha nem szeretnél a közelemben lenni.

-Hogy mi? –lepődött meg a másik. –Ezt meg hogy érted? Szerintem nem töltöttem veled kevesebb időt, mint azelőtt bármikor.

-Nem? És mikor múltkor több mint másfél hétre eltűntél? –emelte fel Wolfram a hangját.

-Az más volt! –sóhajtott lemondóan Yuuri, hogy már megint itt kötöttek ki. –Néha-néha haza is kell mennem, hogy a családommal is töltsek egy kis időt. Még így is sokkal többet vagyok itt, mint odahaza.

-Odahaza? Neked most már itt van az otthonod. Nem azt mondom, hogy soha ne menj vissza, de Gretának olyan apára van szüksége, aki nem tűnik el időről-időre, hogy ki tudja, mikor kerüljön csak elő újra. –ült fel Wolfram a vesszőparipájára.

-Egyáltalán nem vagy fer, hogy ezt vágod a fejemhez! –jött ki most már Yuuri is a sodrából. –Ha nem töltenék veled mostanában annyi időt, mint szoktam, ami megjegyzem nem igaz, akkor annak az lenne az oka, hogy akárhányszor elkezdünk beszélgetni, mindig valami buta vitába torkollik a dolog. Erről a hazamenős kérdésről pedig nem akarok újra vitába szállni veled!

Yuuri „igazi otthonának" kérdése, mindig is parázs veszekedések termőtalaja volt kettejük között, már nagyon nagyon régóta. Mióta Yuuri már saját erejéből is képes volt járkálni a két világ között, azt hitte, hogy ez nem kerül szóba többet, de minden jel szerint tévedett. Igazán meghatónak találta, hogy Wolfram ennyire szeretné őt mindig a közelben tudni, de nem tudta, hogy nem képes felfogni a fiú, hogy, amint Konrad olyan találóan megjegyezte: „két világ között őrlödni" nem olyan egyszerű.

-Felőlem! Ha nem akarsz beszélni, akkor ne beszéljünk róla, elvégre te vagy a Maou! Hogy jövök én ahhoz, hogy vitába szálljak veled! –tört ki Wolframból, de szinte azonnal meg is bánta, ahogy kimondta, mert érezte, hogy ezzel kicsit elvetette a sujkot.

-Értem. –sütötte le Yuuri a szemét. –Ha tényleg így gondolod…

-NEM! Nem így akartam… ezt nem kellett volna. Sajnálom.

Yuuri érezte, hogy a sírás kerülgeti, Wolfram figyelmét se kerülte el a fiú elhomályosuló tekintete, és gondolatban jól seggberúgta magát.

-Yuuri… kérlek, bocsáss meg… -lépett oda hozzá és átölelte. A fiú megrezzent, de szinte azonnal el is engedte magát, mert érezte, hogy Wolfram sem szánja ezt másnak, mint egy amolyan testvéri ölelésnek, és amúgy is szüksége volt egy kis vigasztalásra.

-Nem haragszom… de kérlek, ne vitázzunk tovább. Most ne.

-Igazad van. –engedte el Wolfram és rámosolygott, bár a próbálkozás kissé fancsalira sikeredett, amin Yuuri elnevette magát. Mindketten érezték, hogy ezzel nincs elintézve a dolog, hogy csak elodázzák azt a percet, amikor komolyan le kell ülniük és megbeszélni mindent, de azt is, hogy erre a napra éppen elég volt az összezördülésekből.

-Akkor holnap cirkusz? –váltott Yuuri, visszakanyarodva az eredeti témához.

-Igen, holnap cirkusz. Jobb lesz, ha mész, Günter már biztos a falat kaparja, hogy hol vagy. –mondta a szőke fiú.

-Igen… -eresztett meg egy hatalmas sóhajt Yuuri. –Akkor megyek. Tanulás után találkozunk? Elmehetnénk sétálni, te, Greta és én. A kastélyon belül senki nem akadályozza meg, hogy hármasban legyünk.

_**Nem is Yuuri lenne, ha nem akarna még ezek után is a kedvemben járni. **_–gondolta Wolfram keserűen. A másik, mintha kitalálná, mi jár a fejében, megszólalt:

-Figyelj, én ugyanúgy szeretnék sok időt tölteni veletek, mint ti velem, és ha már így van, kifogások helyett inkább cselekedni kell. Van időnk ma délután? Van. Akor mért ne mehetnénk oda, ahova akarunk. Nem mászkálhatunk egyedül a városban? Helyes, akkor maradjunk a kastélyban, elvégre elég nagy ahhoz, hogy akár napokig bújkáljunk benne, és senki ne találjon meg. Szóval mit szólsz?

-Mit szólnék? Azt hogy rendben. És holnap többedmagunkal elmegyünk abba az átkozott cirkuszba. Bár, meg kell mondjam, ki nem állhatom a cirkuszokat. –tette hozzá, hogy nehogy már túl engedékenynek tűnjön.

Ekkor Yuuri tűnődő pillantással kezdte vizslatni az arcát, majd hirtelen kuncogni kezdett.

-Héj, megmondanád mi olyan vicces? Különben is mit bámulsz? Talán valamit elmázoltam az arcomon?

-Nem csak az előbb pont olyan voltál, mint Duli-Fuli.

A szőke hajú fiú értetlen képet vágott, és ha valaki látta volna, világosan leolvashatta volna róla, hogy mire gondol.

-Az meg ki? Na várj csak, ugye nem valami kis…

-Wolfram, könyörgöm, ne kezd a féltékenykedést, mikor azt se tudod, miről van szó. –vágott közbe Yuuri, mert a jelekből pontosan ráismert, mi következne, ha nem tenné.

-Épp az a baj, hogy nem tudom, miről van szó!

-Jó, ha tudni akarod, ő egy hupikék törpike! –nyilatkoztatta ki kajánul Yuuri. Aztán, még mielőtt a másik magához térhetett volna meglepetéséből, hogy törpnek titulálták, aki ráadásul hupikék is, futásnak eredt.

-Akkor én szólok Konradnak a holnapi programról. –kiáltott utána Wolfram fejcsóválva.

-Rendben! –nyugtázta Yuuri és a két fiú elindult az ellenkező irányba, egyiküknek mazoku csaták, másikuknak törpikék jártak a fejében.


	2. Vallomások

_**Törpike! Méghogy törpike! **_–puffogott Wolfram magában, mert képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből ezt a dolgot. _**Ilyenekkel etet, pedig biztos valami ővilági pasiról beszélt, csak nem akarta elárulni! Persze, az a csodálatos világ, ahová mindig hetekre el lehet tűnni! Istenem, de utálom ezt!!!**_

Dühöngött magában, szinte észre sem véve, hogy gondolatban újra azon a témán rágódik, amin annyiszor összevesztek már Yuurival. Szíve mélyén talán ő is tudta, hogy nem tagadhatja meg a fiútól, hogy akkor járjon vissza oda, amikor neki tetszik, de mindig fájó pont volt ott legbelül, mélyen, hogy ahhoz az idegen világhoz képest, amit egyszer neki is volt lehetősége a saját szemével látni, ez itt, az ő otthona, nem vetekedhet annak a másiknak a csodájával. És félt, hogy legbelül Yuuri szívében mindig ott lesz a csábítás, hogy visszamenjen oda, és hogy egyszer talán soha ne jöjjön vissza. Hiszen mégis ki lenne az az őrült, aki felcserélne egy olyan életet erre, ahol csak lovak járnak és nem olyan négykerekű izék, amik büdösek és hangosak ugyan, de olyan gyorsak, hogy 10 Ao sem érne a nyomukba? Itt, ahol minden erőfeszítésük ellenére is kirobban legalább havonta egyszer egy csata, vagy lelepleződik egy összeesküvés.

Wolfram magának sem alarta bevallani, hogy fél! Hogy, amikor Yuuri OTT van, rémálmokból ébred éjszakánként, amikben azt látja, hogy a Maou boldog ott, abban a világban és már meg is feledkezett róluk. Hogy esze ágában sincs többé hazajönni. És hiába érkezett eddig mindig vissza Yuuri, Wolfram mostanában sosem tudta olyan kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadni, mert valahol állandóan ott motoszkált benne a gondolat, hogy talán ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy legközelebb már nem így lesz, hogy ő és Greta most látják Yuurit utoljára.

Úgy elgondolkodott, hogy csak a szemébe tűző nap térítette magához, tudatva vele, hogy kiért az udvarra. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, elbizonytalanodva, hogy minek is jött ide, de aztán gyorsan észbe kapott és újra Konrad keresésére indult.

_**Ne gondolj erre, ne gondolj már erre, most Greta a fontos! És Yuuri eddig mindig visszajött, mért ne jönne vissza ezután is mindig? Ne gondolj már erre a fenébe is!!! **_–dühöngött magában folyamatosan. A kiképzőpálya felé vette útját, remélve, hogy ott rátalálhat féltestvérére, és megbeszélheti vele végre ezt az átkozott cirkuszügyet.

_**Ekkora cirkusz, egy cirkusz miatt! **_–gondolta kissé gúnyosan, miközben lába máris a pálya porát taposta. Kezével beárnyékolva szemét, végigsiklatta tekintetét a harcoló mazokuk sokaságán, akik közül egyik bénább volt, mint a másik. Egy-egy elhibázott mozdulatot látva meg-megcsóválta a fejét, legnagyobb bánatára Konradot viszont sehol sem látta.

Egyre bosszúsabb lett, hogy 5 perc után nem találja testvérét (hiába a türelem olyan erény volt, amit nem akkor osztogattak, mikor Wolfram is ott állt a sorban), ezért határozott léptekkel az egyik ügyetlenkedő katonához lépdelt és megszólította:

-Héj, nem láttad Konradot? –érdeklődött, cseppet sem kedvesen, mert a Yuurival eltöltött „kellemes" reggel, és a kudarc, hogy itt áll és Konrad meg nincs sehol, nem simította tovább, amúgy se túl kedélyes stílusát. Az újonc kissé megszeppenve nézett rá, de azért válaszolt:

-Nem, most nincs itt a kapitány, uram.

-Azt látom! –dörrent Wolfram hangja –De HOL VAN?

-A-azt nem tudom, uram. Fél órája még itt volt, aztán elment, de meghagyta, hogy ne hagyjuk abba a gyakorlást. Biztos nemsokára itt lesz, mert sosem szokott minket sokáig egyedül hagyni.

-Azt nem is csodálom. –mondta Wolfram, de kissé enyhültebb hangon, mert rájött, hogy nem ez a szegény flótás tehet arról, hogy neki rosszul kezdődött a napja. –Ha látná, hogy tartod azt a kardot, azt kívánná, inkább vissza se jött volna.

A fiatal katona fülig vörösödött, és Wolfram már kezdte megsajnálni, amikor…

-Érdekes… Én emlékszem még egy fiatal kezdőre, aki több mint egy évig nem volt hajlandó a helyes tartást megtanulni, csak, hogy bosszantsa a bátyját. –szólalt meg Konrad kedves hangja mögöttük.

-Konrad!!! –kiáltott rá Wolfram rákvörös fejjel, őrült zavarban, hogy egy ilyen zöldfülű előtt „lealázzák."

-Kapitány! –pirult el egyenlő mértékben az újonc, őrült zavarban, hogy hallania kell, amint „leégetik" előtte főnöke testvérét.

Konrad mosolygott és arra gondolt, milyen kedves is neki ez a kelekótya társaság.

-Csak nem engem keresel? –váltott témát bölcsen, miközben egy intéssel arrébbküldte a katonát, aki szegény úgy iszkolt el, mint a nyúl.

-DE! –jött a tömör válasz, mert Wolfram nem az a fajta volt, aki könnyen felejt.

Konrad azonban már túl jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy szívére vegye a dolgot, így úgy tett, mintha nem érezte volna a hangból a szemrehányást, a hangból, aminek éléhez képest Morgif, egy bicska volt.

-És pedig, mi célból? –kérdezett tovább, mire Wolfram is belátta, hogy ha holnap cirkuszba akarja vinni a lányát, jobb lesz, ha lecsillapodik. Nagyot fújt tehát és belekezdett.

-Yuurival elhatároztuk, hogy amolyan előszülinapi ajándékként elvisszük Gretát abba a vándorcirkuszba, ami most jött a városba.

-Ez jó ötlet. –mosolyodott el Konrad. –Már nekem is mondta, hogy még sosem volt cirkuszban és nagyon kíváncsi rá.

-Jó ég, van valaki, akinek még nem mondta? –forgatta a szemét Wolfram.

-Ő még csak gyerek. És nagyon eszes, ha engem kérdezel. Szerintem biztosra akart menni, hogy valaki elviszi. És minél több embernek említi meg, annál nagyobb az esély rá, hogy valaki meg is teszi.

-Hát persze, hogy okos! A mi lányunk! –düllesztette ki a mellét Wolfram.

Fivére felnevetett, de aztán kicsit komolyabbra fordult a hangja:

-De Wolfram, ugye nem azt tervezitek, hogy csak ti hárman mentek oda?

Kérdezett fiú felsóhajtott és keresztbe tette a kezét.

-De igen, én azt terveztem.

Tiltakozóan felemelte a kezét, mikor látta, hogy Konrad szólni készül.

-Ne aggódj, én is tudom, hogy azt most nem lehet, hogy nem biztonságos, bla, bla, bla. Ezért vagyok itt, hogy szóljak, szervezd meg a holnapi kis kiruccanáshoz a védelmünket.

-Rendben. –kutatva mérte végig fiatalabb testvérét. –Csalódottnak látszol. Tudod, hogy szívesen engednénk el titeket bárhova, de…

-Igen tudom! –vágott közbe a fiú, beletúrva aranyszínű hajába. –De az igazság az, hogy nem kockáztathatjuk Yuuri és Greta életét, egy nyamvadt cirkusz miatt.

-És a tiédet sem. –tette hozzá Konrad.

-Én katona vagyok! –jelentette ki Wolfram, villogó szemmel. –Nem engem kell megvédeni, nekem kell megvédenem másokat.

-Persze, persze. –öntötte el a férfi arcát szokásos vidám mosolya. Yuuri is csalódott volt, hogy nem mehettek egyedül? –érdeklődött Konrad, miközben az újoncok mozdulatait figyelte.

-Csalódott? Hát az nem! –csúszott ki a fiú száján kicsit erőteljesebben, mint szerette volna. Szinte azonnal érezte Konrad vizslató pillantását, és gondolatban cifrán szidni kezdte azt a nagy száját.

Konrad figyelte, hogyan suhannak át a különböző érzelmek testvére arcán, és úgy találta, ha már úgyis így kettesben vannak, nincs jobb alkalom egy kis beszélgetésre. Bárki, akibe akár egy hangyányi emberismeret szorult láthatta, hogy Wolframot bántja valami, és Konrad nagyon éles szemű volt, ha azokról volt szó, akiket szeretett. Wolfram sokszor kifogásolta Yuurit naivságáért, de a barna hajú férfi magában már sokszor megjegyezte, hogy az előtte álló dacos, büszke, és kissé talán öntelt fiú, gyakran tudott ugyanolyan lenni, ha olyasmiről volt szó, aminek valamilyen módon köze volt a Maoujukhoz. Most is elég volt számára ez az egy elhamarkodott mondat, hogy rájöjjön, nincs minden rendben testvére és a fekete hajú fiú között.

-Wolfram… -kezdte –Én…

-Ne, ne kezd, nem vagyok rá… -de ő is félbehagyta a mondatot, mikor a másik immár komoly pillantásával találkozott a tekintete. Sóhajtott, mert tudta, hogy mi következik, valójában azonban kicsit várt is rá, mert az utóbbi hetekben kicsit kicsúszott lába alól a talaj Yuurival kapcsolatban és Konrad tanácsai, hiába nem vallotta be, sokat jelentettek az ő szemében is.

-Összevesztetek? Újra? –csendült fel a férfi zengő hangja, de nem vádlón, hanem mindenféle szemrehányás nélkül, inkább amolyan kérdő-vigasztalón.

-Igen.

-Min?

-Hogy hol is van Yuuri igazi otthona. –vallotta be a fiú.

Konrad legbelül felsóhajtott, de egyáltalán nem lepte meg a dolog, főleg nem Yuuri reggeli viselkedése után. Most már sejtette, honnan fúj a szél.

-Wolfram…

-Te mit gondolsz? –vetette fel hirtelen a fiatal katona a fejét és nézett rá olyan várakozóan, hogy Konradnak majd megszakadt a szíve.

Mindig is szerette volna, ha fivére elfelejti végre, hogy Konrad honnan származik, és elfogadja őt igazi testvérként. Hogy bizalommal fordul hozzá, amikor igazán szüksége van jó tanácsra. És most megtörtént.

_**Fura dolog. A sors semmi jót nem osztogat bőkezűen. Wolfram végre tanácsot kér tőlem, de pont ebben… ha akartam is, hogy eljöjjön végül ez a nap… de nem így… nem ilyen körülmények között.**_

Pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és mikor újra kinyitotta beszélni kezdett.

-Wolfram én nem fogok most választ adni neked erre a kérdésre. Mert az igazság az, hogy szerintem nincs helyes válasz. Ez olyan dolog, amit senki nem dönthet el Yuuri helyett. Ő pedig nem tud dönteni. De egyvalamit ne felejts el: EZ itt ugyanúgy az ő otthona, mint a másik világ. Én pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy sosem hagyná cserben egyiket sem, sőt egyikünket sem. Sem téged, se Gretát, se engem, de ugyanígy a szüleit és Shorit sem. Ne akard őt olyan választás elé állítani, és olyan döntést kikényszeríteni belőle, amit nem tud, és nem is lehet meghozni. –mondta Konrad, mélyen a fiú szemébe nézve. Az egy idő után nem bírta elviselni ezt a pillantást és lehajtotta a fejét.

-És ha egyszer nem jön vissza? –hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

-Úgyse tenne ilyet. Saját önszánátból biztosan nem. De ezt te is tudod, igaz?

-Nem, nem tudom. És nem tudom elhessegetni a félelmet, hogy… ahh, ez nem ilyen egyszerű, nem, nem és nem! –kiáltotta Wolfram hevesen.

-Arra nem gondolsz, hogy talán nagyon is egyszerű, csak te teszed magadnak bonyolultabbá? –csendült az idősebb testvér hangja, de Wolfram dacos hallgatásba burkolózott.

Konrad cseppet megrázta a fejét, mert nem szívesen hagyta ennyiben a dolgot, de tudta, itt már nem tehet semmi többet, hagynia kell, hogy a fiú maga döntse el, mi a helyes és mi nem. Csak azt remélte, ez nem megy majd a két fiú jó kapcsolatának rovására. Ebben pedig nem lehetett teljesen biztos, mert nyakasságban egyikük sem maradt le egymás mögött.

-Egy szóra még! –szólt testvére után, aki távozni készült.

-Hm?

-Ne felejtsd el, hogy a szavaidnak súlya van. Sokszor vagy meggondolatlan, ha arról van szó, hogy mit szabad kimondani és mit nem, és gyakran gyorsabban jár a szád, mint az eszed. De amit egyszer kimondtál, azt már nem lehet visszavonni. Remélem, nem kell majd keserű tapasztalatból megtanulnod, hogy ez mit jelent.

Wolfram nem szólt semmit, szótlanul elfordult és megindult vissza a kastély felé.

-Akkor megszervezem a holnapi őrséget. –szólt utána Konrad.

-Jó, jó! –kiáltott vissza a fiú, de nem állt meg, és hamarosan elnyelte a palota.



A tanulás végéztével Yuuri kimerülten masszírozta lüktető halántékát.

-Akkor mehetek végre? –kérdezte, de meg sem várva a választ, azonnal az ajtó felé indult.

-Igen, Heika! De ugye te is úgy találod, hogy a mai nap igen eredményes volt? Az írásod rengeteget javult mostanában. –dícsérte Günter.

-Komolyan? Hát én semmi javulást nem látok rajta. –jegyezte meg Yuuri.

-Ne becsüld le a képességeidet Heika! –mondta Günter gyengéd hangon, bátorítólag.

Ezt a fiú is megérezte, mert mosolyogva fordult vissza.

-Sajnálom Günter, hogy nem vagyok valami készséges diák. Biztos több gondot okozok neked, mint az ország bajai együttvéve. Köszönöm, hogy ilyen türelmes vagy velem. Ha nem is mutatom ki ezt mindig érdemed szerint…

-Dehogynem mutatod ki. –mondta Günter most az egyszer szokásos bolondossága nélkül. –És örülök, hogy olyan vagy, amilyen. Az országnak még sosem volt ilyen Maouja, és pont ez az, amire szükségünk volt. Egyébként Cheri-sama sem volt az az átlagos Maou, ha jobban belegondolsz.

Yuuri előtt tüstént megjelent a lenge ruhás, szőke szépség képe, és nevető hangon megszólalt:

-Igen, azt sejtem. De mostmár tényleg megyek. Megígértem Wolframnak és Gretának, hogy elmegyünk sétálni.

-Jó szórakozást Heika! –intett neki Günter és Yuuri halk kattanással becsukta maga után az ajtót. Egy percig csak álldogált, mert a férfi állandó csevegése után jólesett neki a csend és lassan a szemben lévő ablakhoz sétált. A palota, immár a délutáni nap fényében fürödve sokkal kihaltabb volt, mint reggel, persze így is jó pár dolgára siető ember szaladgált az udvaron.

Yuuri a hűvös ablaküveghez nyomta a homlokát. Reggel óta csak most jutott eszébe újra a Wolframmal való kis összeszólalkozás, ami, szíve mélyén érezte, nem az utolsó volt ebben a témában.

_**Mért nem lehetek itt is, ott is? Mért akar csakis ennek a világnak kisajátítani? Végül is nem olyan, mintha így cserbenhagynék bárkit is… vagy igen? **_

-Ennyire érdekes a kilátás Heika? –szólalt meg mögötte Konrad hangja.

Yuuri fenyegető pillantással hátrafordult és a férfi azonnal nevetve kijavította magát.

-Yuuri, úgy értem Yuuri!

-Na azért! –fenyegette meg a fiú játékosan az ujjával. –A válasz pedig, igen! Günter órája után bármi érdekes, ami nem mazoku írás, vagy ilyesmi.

-Ezt meg tudom érteni. –mosolygott Konrad. –Most hová készülsz?

-Wolframot keresni. Csak élveztem egy kicsit a nyugalmat és békét, aminek azonnal vége lesz, ha megtalálom.

-Ezt úgy szintén meg tudom érteni. –kontrázott a férfi. –Hallom holnap cirkuszba készültök.

-Ah, szóval Wolfram előadta a tervet. Mehetünk ugye? –nézett rá aggodalmasan Yuuri.

-Hát persze, hogy mehettek. Yuuri senki nem tiltja meg, hogy oda menj, ahová akarsz, csak arra kérlek, hogy ne menj egyedül. Megígéred? –tette a fiú vállára a kezét.

-Meg.

-Tényleg? Sokszor megígérted már, és…

-Jó, jó tudom. –mentegetőzött az nevetve –Ígérem ezúttal nem mászkálok el semerre. TÉNYLEG! –nyomta meg erélyesen az utolsó szót.

-Helyes. Egyébként, ha jól tudom, Wolfram a szobájában van. Pontosabban a szobátokban. –javította ki magát kajánul a férfi és a grimasz, amire amúgy is számított ezen megjegyzésre nem is váratott magára.

-Konrad! Tőled igazán több együttérzést vártam volna! Már nem volt egy nyugodt éjszakám mióta… mióta… már nagyon régóta. Ez így nem jó. És…

-És? –pillantott rá szeme sarkából a katona, hátha most előhozakodik azzal, amivel reggel nem akart, vagy nem mert. Bár nagyjából sejtette, mi okozza Yuuri kényelmetlenségét -mármint ha a kellemes éjszakai alvás hiányát leszámítjuk- főleg a fivérével lefolytatott kis eszmecserét követően. De persze nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy csak erről van szó. Sosem szerette Yuurit gondteheltnek látni, és a fiúnak amúgy sem volt túl könnyű dolga mostanában, hiszen bárkinek emberpróbáló feladat lett volna, ha több évszázados sárdobálás után akar összebékíteni két népet, akik legszívesebben kanál vízben fojtották volna meg egymást még egy évvel ezelőtt is. Yuuri lelkesedése ugyan azt a benyomást kelthette bárkiben, aki nem ismerte, hogy ő aztán minden nehézség nélkül birkózik meg az ilyesfajta gondokkal, de Konrad jobban tudta ennél, mi is a valódi helyzet. És itt van még ez a „ide vagy nem ide tartozol" vita Wolframmal, aki igen makacs és olykor akaratos tudott lenni, ha arról volt szó. Konrad tehát szívesen megtudott volna még többet erről a dologról, ha a fiú hajlandó beszélni.

-És… nos… -hebegte a Maou nagy zavarban.

-Yuuri. –szólalt meg a férfi nagyon gyengéden és amennyire nem volt ez felszólítás, annál jobban megindított valamit a fiúban, amitől végre beszélni kezdett.

-Konrad, nem vagyok itt eleget? Úgy értem… igyekszem annyi időt tölteni veletek, amennyit csak lehet, de talán ez nem elég… mégis odahaza. Sosem mondják, hogy ne jöjjek, vagy ilyesmi, de én akarok jönni… vagyis… ennek semmi értelme… menni is akarok, maradni is… és… Wolfram szerint…

Konrad kissé megkönnyebbülten hallgatta a cseppet ugyan szaggatott vallomást, de csak ennyi volt a lényeg: hogy végre van vallomás!

-Yuuri, én azt hiszem…

A fekete hajú fiú felkapta a fejét és a szokásos mindent elsöprő bizalommal várta a választ, ami olyan gyorsan kialakult kettejük között, már ideérkezése után is. Konradot mindig meghatotta ez a bizalom, és igyekezett hű maradni hozzá, ami néha igazán nem volt könnyű.

-Azt gondolom, neked nem kell döntened a két világ között. Elvégre immár akkor jöhetsz ide, vagy mehetsz haza, amikor csak akarsz. Mi szeretünk téged. ÉS éppen ezért dehogyis akarunk elszakítani az otthonodtól. És hagy áruljak el egy titkot. –mondta mosolyogva.

Yuuri erre még kíváncsibban hegyezte a fülét.

-Wolframnak sem az a baja, hogy visszamész olykor-olykor, hanem csak annyi, hogy fél.

-Fél, de mitől? –rökönyödött meg a fiú.

-Attól, hogy egyszer elmész, és nem jössz vissza többé.

-Dehát ez… ez ostobaság! –tört ki Yuuriból –Mért ne jönnék?

-Tudod, milyen Wolfram. Már bemagyarázta magának, hogy ez így lesz, és ha egyszer bemagyarázta, akkor ember vagy mazoku legyen a talpán, aki elhiteti vele, hogy nincs igaza. Yuuri… -hajolt le Konrad, hogy egy szintben legyenek és rendesen a szénfekete szemekbe nézhessen –Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy türelmes vagy. Türelmes vagy vele, mert máshogy nem fogod tudni kiverni a fejéből ezt a tévképzetet. De azért a magad igazát se felejtsd el. NE hagyd magad!

-Értem- bólintott Yuuri és az előbbi komorságnak már nyoma sem volt az arcán. -Akkor tényleg nem… vagyis én…

-Nem Yuuri, pontosan annyit vagy itt, amennyit itt kell lenned, és mi mind büszkék vagyunk rá, hogy ilyen Maounk van. –biztosította Konrad, megveregetve a vállát és ajándékként pedig egy Yuuri-féle mosoly volt a jutalma, ami megvilágította a folyosót.

-Köszönöm. Mihez kezdenék nélküled? –kérdezte Yuuri hálásan.

-Erre nem ildomos válaszolnom. –felelte kötelességéhez híven Konrad, de a fiú látta, hogy jólesett neki a dícséret.

-Ja és még lenne egy kérésem. –kapott észbe Konrad, komolyságot erőltetve magára.

-És mi az? –nézett fel Yuri gyanakodva.

-Amit az előbb Wolframról mondtam… ha megtudná, hogy tőlem tudtad meg, hogy fél… azt hiszem, elharapná a torkomat.

Yuuri kacaja felzengett és Konrad vele nevetett a tréfán, ami a heves vérmérséletű fialal katonát tekintve, nem is volt elképzelhetetlen feltételezés.

-Akkor kellemes sétát Heika! –köszönt el vidáman Konrad és magában jót kuncogott, mikor Yuuri hangja utánaszállt a folyosón.

-YUURI VAGYOK! TE neveztél el!


	3. Családi idill

Yuuri sokkal jobban érezte magát, azok után, hogy végre jól kibeszélhette Konraddal a problémát, ami leggyakrabban állt az ő és Wolfram lelki békéje útjában.

_**Méghogy Wolfram fél. Csak azt nem értem, mért hiszi, hogy nem akarok visszajönni. Annyira azért még nem fajult el a dolog kettőnk között, hogy ne szeretnék mindig visszajönni. Bár még mindig nem ért meg engem igazán, azért be kell vallanom, hogy én is lehettem volna kicsit figyelmesebb. Akkor talán észrevettem volna, hogy ez az, ami bántja. De hát azt igazán nem várhatja tőlem, hogy hirtelen átmenjek gondolatolvasóba. Nem tudhattam… de az akkor se fér a fejembe, hogy hogy képzelheti rólam, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül itthagynám őt és Gretát… ennél már csak jobban kéne ismernie. Vagy megint kihagyok valamit? De mit? Te jó ég, több kéne ahhoz egy gondolatolvasónál, ha valaki meg akarja érteni, mi jár annak a makacs öszvérnek az agyában. Még Konrad a legjobb ebben… de én nem vagyok Konrad…**_

A fiú egész addig ezen agyalt, amíg a „közös szobájukba" nem ért, ahogy Konrad oly találóan nevezte, persze csak, hogy bosszantsa. Nos, bosszantás vagy nem, igaza volt. Ez volt a másik gond, amivel kapcsolatban továbbra is képtelen volt kiönteni a szívét. Még Konradnak sem. Közös szoba, egy lány, akit „lányunk"-nak kell nevezniük, és egy állítólagos jegyesség… mostanában amúgy se mennek köztük rózsásan a dolgok, hát még, ha szóba hozná a dolgot…

A dolgot, miszerint Yuuri magában elhatározta: felbontja ezt a jegyességet. Magában elhatározni könnyebb volt, mint végrehajtani. Mikor odáig jutott, hogy végre egy szobában volt a legilletékesebb személlyel, név szerint De Bielefeld urasággal, mindig inába szállt a bátorsága.

_**Ez a jegyesség… hiába tiltakoztam ellene, mindig elütötték a választ, azzal, hogy itt ez egyáltalán nem szokatlan. Lehet, hogy nem szokatlan nekik, de NEKEM igenis az! És tény, hogy nem szeretem Wolframot, ÚGY, ahogy az embernek egy jegyest szeretnie kéne. Mi értelme akkor az egésznek? Meg kell mondanom neki, hogy bontsuk fel, mert engem zavar… de mi van, ha annyira megbántom vele, hogy aztán szóba se áll velem? Azzal egyikünknek sem használnék, Gretának meg egyenesen ártanánk vele. De Wolframnak biztos az lenne az első gondolata, hogy, ha erre képes vagyok, akkor már nem is kedvelem őt… Arghh… Yuuri, te ütődött, minek vetted fel azt a kést annak idején!!! Hagytad volna ott a földön!**_

Így okoskodott, gondolkodott ezen már több hete, de csak nem jutott el a megvalósításig. Valami kifogással mindig előállt saját magának. Most nincs rá ideje, most meg az emberekkel kell foglalkoznia, megint máskor haza kell mennie… és így tovább a végtelenségig. Tudta, nem húzhatja sokáig, és sokkal jobb, egyszersmind becsületesebb is lenne Wolframmal szemben, ha tiszta vizet öntene végre abba a bizonyos pohárba.

-Hajaj, nem könnyű az élet. –mondta ki fennhangon, szinte észre sem véve, hogy hangosan is kimondta, mi jár a fejében.

-Micsoda bölcselet. –szólalt meg Wolfram, aki épp most fejezte be az öltözködést és katonaruhája helyett egy sokkal kényelmesebb viseletbe bújt, a tervezett közös séta örömére.

-Hogy mivan? –nézett fel Yuuri, kissé összezavarodva.

-Azt mondtad nehéz az élet. Csak nincs valami baj? –kérdezte a szőke fiú.

-Mi? Ja nem! –kapott észbe a másik –Csak hangosan gondolkodtam… azt hiszem.

-Ó. Akkor jó. –vonta meg a vállát Wolfram. –Te nem öltözöl át?

-De igen. Günter jól megizzasztott. Szó szerint és képletesen is.

-Yuuri…

-Hm? –Yuuri szinte oda se figyelt, már épp azon tűnődött, melyik pólóját is vegye fel.

-A ma reggeli… amit mondtam… -dadogta Wolfram.

Na ERRE már a Maou is felkapta a fejét.

Szóvalcsakannyitakartammondani,hogyténylegsajnálom,amitmondtam!Szia!Kinttalálkozunk! –hadarta a fiú vérvörös füllel, égő ábrázattal és olyan gyorsan elszelelt az ajtón át, hogy csak úgy lebegett utána a haja.

Yuuri csak pislogott, mint egy bagoly, egyrészt, hogy az agyában összerendezze az imént hallott betűket és megértse a mondatot, másrészt, -mikor végül tudatosult benne, hogy Wolfram, büszkeségét félretéve bocsánatot kért tőle, -megdöbbenjen.

-Hű! –és ennél többet nem is tudott hirtelen kimondani.

Gyorsan magára kapta a legelső keze ügyébe eső pólót, aztán lassan feltápászkodott és az ablakhoz sétált. Már észrevette, hogy, ha túl sok gondolat kavarog az agyában, mindig ösztönösen egy ablakhoz megy, hogy kinézhessen. Nem tudta miért, de lassan már kezdett szokásává válni a dolog. Ez a mai nap aztán nem szűkölködött eseményekben, kár, hogy nem mindegyik volt örömteli, de a legutóbbi legalább jól esett neki.

_**Ezek szerint Wolfram belátta a tévedését? Ilyen könnyen? Nem, az nem lehet.**_ –döntötte el magában, aztán fennhangon is megszólalt.

-Wolfram kétségeesettebb lehet, mint valaha, ha ilyesmikre ragadtatja magát.

Hirtelen észbekapva, hogy, amíg ő itt bámészkodik, addig jövőbeli sétapartnerei hülyére unatkozzák magukat, fogta magát és kirohant, jegyese után, úgy ahogy volt, egy szál pólóban, pedig estefelé már hűvösek voltak a szelek. Jelen pillanatban azonban semmi se járt kevésbé a fejében, mint az időjárás, ami nem csoda, tekintve, hogy egy nyakasságáról ismert fiú most kért tőle elnézést. Tudta, hogy ezen átrágta magát már egy párszor, de nem tudta kiverni a fejéből… Hiába tűnhet ez másnak teljesen természetes dolognak, Wolfram esetében igencsak meglepődésre méltó dolog volt, és Yuurinak, miközben lassan lehiggadt, kattogni kezdtek fejében a fogaskerekek.

_**Kohi legyek, ha nem Konrad keze van a dologban. Na mindegy, lényeg, hogy most a szórakozásra koncentráljak. Hol vannak már? Ennyire megelőztek volna?**_

Ez utóbbi gondolat, már odakint, a palotaudvaron villant az eszébe, mikor körülnézett és nem látott senkit, se Wolframot, se Gretát, pedig azt mondták elvileg itt fognak várni rá. Tanácstalanul megvakarta a feje búbját, aztán úgy döntött, nem megy sehova, itt vár, amíg meg nem találják. Unalmában feltekintett és az eget kezdte tanulmányozni, amit lassan kezdett rózsaszínre színezni a lemenőben lévő Nap fénye. Hirtelen árnyék suhant el az arca előtt és tulajdonosát meglátva vidáman integetni kezdett.

-Héj, Kohi! Hogy s mint? –érdeklődött a mazokuk egyik repülő csontváz segítőjétől. Ha válaszolni nem is tudtak verbálisan ezek a fura teremtmények, Yuuri akkor is megszólította őket, ha meglátott egyet, bár ő ugyan mihez nem kezdett beszélni, amit meglátott?

-Nem láttad Gretáékat valahol a közelben?

Kohi válaszként a fogait csattogtatta, és a Maou, akinek ittléte alatt bőven volt ideje megismerni a lények viselkedését, tüstént felfogta, hogy igenlő választ kapott.

-Tényleg? De jó! Vezess hozzájuk! Te mégiscsak többet látsz onnan fentről! Hé, várj meg! –iramodott neki egy kiáltással, mert Kohi, mintha csak a felszólításra várt volna, széttárta szárnyait és elindult a szökőkút felé.

Kis idő múlva meg is érkeztek a szivárványpárákat lövellő vízhez, ahol Yuuri megállt, hogy kissé kifújja magát. Kohi a szerkezet csúcsúra telepedett, ahol is úgy festett, mint egy hatalmasra nőtt denevér.

-Hé, ne lazsálj! –szólt rá a Maou, mihelyt elég levegőhöz jutott. –Azt mondtad, elvezetsz hozzájuk! Hol vannak? –forgatta a fejét össze-vissza, mikor hirtelen valaki hátulról a nyakába ugrott.

Ha azt mondanánk, hogy majd kibújt a bőréből ijedtében, megközelítően se írnánk le hűen a reakciót.

-Yuuri, Yuuri! Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? –hasított a fülébe egy boldog gyerekhang és Greta hipp-hopp, már lenn is volt a fiú hátáról.

-Greta! Megijesztettél! –a fiú igazán igyekezett, hogy valamelyest feddő hangnemet üssön meg, de tudta, hogy kudarcot vallott, mert érezte, hogy máris bolondul vigyorog. –Hát Wolfram? –kérdezte, miközben kézen fogta a kislányt, aki minden ellenkezés nélkül a kezébe csúsztatta a sajátját.

-A parkban vártunk rád, de én visszajöttem érted, mert Wolfram mondta, hogy elfelejtette mondani neked, hogy inkább ott találkozzunk! –csacsogta Greta szokásos vidámságával.

-Áh, értem. –felelte a másik, majd észbe kapva hátrafordult és búcsút intett alkalmi vezetőjének –Köszi a segítséget Kohi! Vigyázz magadra! –az válaszul nagy fogcsattogtatással elrepült a palota irányába, oda, ahonnan jött.

A két fiatal pedig felhőtlenül cseverészve érkezett meg a kastély belsejében terjeszkedő kis elrejtett füves részhez, amit kicsit nagyképűen „parknak" neveztek el. Már messziről meglátták a szőke hajkoronát, és ösztönösen meggyorsítva lépteiket, nemsokára ott álltak előtte.

-Meghoztam Yuurit. –jelentette büszkén Greta, mire a két fiú elmosolyodott. Wolframnak azonban szinte rögtön el is borult a tekintete és szigorú képpel elindult jegyese felé. Az megszeppenve elhátrált, eleresztve lánya kezét.

-Most mivan? Mit csináltam megint rosszul? –törtek ki száján a szavak és addig oldalazott, amíg a melletük álló hatalmas fának nem döntötte a hátát. A szőke hajú katona rendíthetetlenül közeledett és csak akkor állt meg, amikor már csak egy lépés választotta el őket egymástól.

-Yuuri… -kezdte fenyegetően.

-Tessék? Ne már, most tényleg nem tettem semmi rosszat, mért nézel így rám? Bocs, hogy késtem, de nem én tehetek róla, hogy nem mondtad meg, hol találkozzunk.

-Miről hablatyoltsz itt? –forgatta a szemét Wolfram, mikor a szóáradat véget ért.

-Hát… hát én… -a Maou elhallgatott, mert érezte, hogy végképp kicsúszik lába alól a talaj. Wolfram pedig mély levegőt vett és megszólalt:

-Hogy képzeled, hogy egyetlen pólóban jössz ki ide? Amikor azt mondtam, öltözz át, egyáltalán nem erre gondoltam! Még jó, hogy nem rövidnadrágban jelentél itt meg nekem! –zsörtölődött, a meglepett Yuuri pedig zavartan nézett a zöld pólóra, majd Wolframra, majd újra le.

-Jé, eddig fel se tűnt, hogy csak ez van rajtam! Úgy siettem, hogy a kardigánomról teljesen megfeledkeztem.

-Hogy lehet, ilyesmit elfelejteni?! –csattant fel a másik értetlenkedő pillantás kíséretében.

-Én is majdnem úgy jöttem, de Gwendal nem engedte! –csipogott közbe a földön térdelve Greta, a réti virágokat tépdesve.

-Neki legalább volt esze! –dörmögte Wolfram, majd fejcsóválva elkezdte kigombolni saját kabátját.

-Mit csinálsz? –lepődött meg a fekete hajú fiú, mire Wolfram felhorkant.

-Épp lovagolni indulok… mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálok?! –ezzel a zöld kabátot Yuurira terítette, miközben arcát enyhe rózsaszín pír színezte be.

-Köszi Wolfram… de nem fázok, nem kellett volna. –pillantott rá hálásan a Maou, de már csak a fiú hátát láthatta, mert az elfordult, hogy elrejtse arcszínének változásait.

-Nincs mit. –mondta és leült lánya mellé a fűbe.

Yuuri mosolygott és gyorsan belebújt a felkínált ruhadarabba, hogy ő is csatlakozhasson a kis társasághoz.



Miközben ők így múlatták az időt, a közelben két magas férfi álldogált, a három fiatalt óvatosan szemmel tartva, persze csak diszkréten, hogy azok még véletlenül se sejtsék a jelenlétüket.

-Jó így látni őket. –jegyezte meg Konrad, a családi idill felé bökve a fejével.

-Az! –ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal. –De akkor is óvatlanságnak tartom, hogy csak így kiengedtük őket, mindenfajta kíséret nélkül.

-És mi mi vagyunk, ha nem kíséret? Még, ha hívatlan is. Ezenkívül nekik is kell egy kis idő, amikor maguk lehetnek. –mondta a középső testvér, békítő hangnemben. –Nem járkálhatnak állandóan az őrséggel a sarkukban. Különben is, hatalmas munka áll mindenki mögött: az ember-mazoku barátság megvalósítása rengeteg energiát igényel. Igazán megérdemelnek ennyi szabadidőt. Nekik boldogság, nekünk pedig nem olyan szörnyen sok munka.

-Mindig is túl engedékeny vagy velük. –morogta karba tett kézzel Gwendal, de a szíve mélyén ő is igazat adott tesvérének, akinek mosolya elárulta, hogy nem téveszti meg a mogorva látszat.

-Milyen hírek érkeztek a felkelőkről? Láttam nemrég érkeztek meg a kémek. –váltott Konrad komolyabb témára, egy tölgyfa göcsörtös kérgének támasztva a hátát. Tapasztalatlan szemlélődőnek úgy tűnhetett volna, hogy semmi másra nem figyel, mint a madarak csicsergésére az ágak között, a valóságban viszont éberen vigyázott, szeme sarkából állandóan a kis társaságra ügyelve.

-A helyzet egyre rosszabb. –dörmögte mély hangján Gwendal, halántékát masszírozva –Újabb eltűnt mazokukról érkezett jelentés. Egyik emberem szerint pedig itt, a városban is láttak már gyanús alakokat. Ha már ide is képesek voltak beszivárogni, akkor eléggé megerősödhettek, ami igen furcsa, ilyen rövid idő alatt.

-Hm. –Konrad egyetértően bólogatott –Talán, amíg mi Shinouval voltunk elfoglalva, ők már akkor is munkálkodtak. Már magyarázat nem lehetséges. Egy ilyen kiterjedt lázadást nem lehet ennyi idő alatt megszervezni.

-Hacsak nem működtek közre mazokuk is. –vetette közbe a szürke hajú férfi.

-Igaz. –sóhajtott fel Konrad –De nagyon remélem, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Yuuri nagyon elkeseredett lenne, ha ez valóban igaznak bizonyulna. És most az egyszer meg is érteném: sokat fáradozott, hogy vége legyen végre ennek a marakodásnak a két nép között. És ahelyett, hogy az emberek végre megbékélnének, még a mazokuk is ellenünk fordulnak? Ennek semmi értelme.

-Én sem ugrálok örömömben, de nem is látom rózsaszín függönyön át a világot, mint ő.

-Gwendal! –feddte meg finoman a barna hajú katona –Ha Yuuri nem úgy látná a világot, ahogy, nem tartanánk itt! Lehet, hogy van egy lázadó csoport, de még többen vannak azok, akik épp az ő szemlélete miatt csatlakoztak hozzánk.

-Nem azt mondtam, hogy ez rossz dolog. –csóválta fejét Gwendal –De, ha mi is úgy gondolkoznánk, mint ő, már rég halottak lennénk.

-Ezért vagyunk itt, hogy a komor nézőpontot képviseljük. –nevetett Konrad. –Főleg te.

Az idősebb testvér szemöldöke megrándult a megjegyzésre, de semmilyen más gesztus nem mutatta, hogy tudomásul vette az ugratást.

-Egyébként meg, lehet, hogy Yuuri Shin Makoku uralkodója, de még mindig csak 16 éves. Nem várhatod tőle, hogy a te fejeddel gondolkodjon, aki már sok mindent megértél.

-A LÉNYEG… hogy még mindig nem tudjuk mivel állunk szemben. –kanyarodott vissza az eredeti témához a zöld kabátos parancsnok. –Hiába állítottam rá legjobb kémeinket az ügyre, nem jutottunk előbbre egy jottányit se, sőt kettő közülük ugyanúgy felszívódott, mint az a néhány mazoku. Elképzelni sem tudom, hol lehetnek, de remélem még életben. Bár az eszem azt súgja, hiába reménykedem. –tette hozzá sötéten.

-És Yozak? –vetette közbe a kérdést Konrad, Yuuriék felé pillantva.

-Ő nem tudom, hol jár. –vonta meg a vállát Gwendal. –Ha valakit, őt biztos nem fogják el csak úgy, de akkor is meg kell várnunk, amíg visszaér, és ki tudja, van-e még annyi időnk. Fogalmunk sincs, mikor lendülnek a lázadók itt is akcióba. Ezért is nem tetszik ez a cirkusz dolog. Ahelyett, hogy megnehezítenénk a lázadók alattomos terveit, még mi adunk nekik lehetőséget a végrehajtáshoz.

-Olyan emberre lenne szükség, aki jól eligazodik az emberek világában is. –tűnődött Konrad homlokráncolva –A legjobb kémeink képzettek ugyan, de mégiscsak mazokuk, Yozak kivételével, de ő csak egyetlen ember. Amíg ő vissza nem tér, keresnünk kéne valakit, aki jobban a hasznunkra lehet, mint a többiek.

-Kire gondolsz? –nézett rá bátyja gyanakodva.

-Hát Adalbertre, ki másra. –jelentette ki Konrad, bár előre sejtette, mi lesz a reakció.

-Hah! –rázta meg a fejét Gwendal –Igaz, hogy mostanában jó szolgálatot tett nekünk, de mégiscsak áruló. Gyűlöli a mazokukat. Különben sem hiszem, hgy hajlandó lenne úgy táncolni, ahogy mi fütyülünk. Ha megkörnyékeznénk, simán elhajtana minket.

-Ha MI megkörnyékeznénk, talán így is lenne! –mosolygott Konrad. –De Yuuri talán nagyobb sikerrel jár. Hiába tagadja Adalbert, szerintem már ő is másként vélekedik a Maounkról, mint az elején.

-Én akkor sem bízom benne. –makacskodott Gwendal és, ha lehet, még jobban összevonta a szemöldökét.

-Nem is kell. –erősködött öccse, éles tekintettel –Elég, ha megemlítjük, illetve Yuuri megemlíti neki a dolgot, akkor talán magától is utánanéz, mi folyik itt. ÉS Hube sem nagyobb áruló, mint Adalbert, neki mégis megbocsátottunk.

-Hube megbánta, amit tett, de az a fickó továbbra sem néz ránk kedvesebben, mint eddig bármikor. Ha jól tudom, még leutóbb is azt hangoztatta, hogy utálja a mazokukat.

-De az embereket sem kedveli jobban. –érvelt Konrad csendesen, mert tudta, minél jobban erőlteti a dolgot, bátyja csak annál jobban fog tiltakozni. –Adalbert sosem volt rossz ember. Mindig hirtelen természetű volt, az igaz, a legnagyobb baj mégis az volt, hogy megrendült a hite mindenben és mindenkiben Julia halála után. Nem sokon múlott, hogy én ne ugyanúgy végezzem. –vallotta be őszintén.

-Felőlem! –adta be a derekát Gwednal, behunyva a szemét, megpróbálva nem észrevenni fivére pár pillanatra elhomályosuló tekintetét. –Ez is van olyan terv, mint az eddigiek. És mégis hogy akarsz összehozni egy találkát vele?

-Nem titok előttünk, hol van neki és társainak a búvóhelye. Pár nap múlva Yuurival és egy kisebb kísérettel meglátogathatnánk őket.

-Nekem még mindig fenntartásaim vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hajlandó lesz-e nekünk kémkedni. –nyakaskodott Gwendal.

-Alábecsülöd a Maounk meggyőző erejét. NAGYON határozott tud lenni, ha olyan ügyről van szó, amiért harcolni akar. Jelenleg pedig ezek a lázadók akadályozzák leginkább az emberekkel való végleges együttműködés tető alá hozását.

Gwendal erre már nem szólt, csak bólintott.

Most mindkettejük pillantása a hármas felé fordult, akik ide lázadók, oda lázadók tovább nevetgéltek, mintha semmi gond és baj nem létezne a világon.

_**És, ha rajtam múlik, mindig ilyen boldogok lesznek. **_–fogadta meg a két idősebb testvér magában, megkeményedő tekintettel.


	4. A cirkusz vár

A két testvér rögtön másnap neki is láthatott, hogy teljesítse fogadalmát, ami abból állt, hogy megszervezzék a cirkuszba vágyók védelmét- tökéletes titokban akarták tartani a kis kirándulást, abból az egyszerű indokból kiindulva, hogy ha a jövőbeli-támadók nem tudják, hogy az uralkodó elhagyja a palotát, nem is próbálnak majd rátámadni. A hatamas titkolódzás azonban rögtön két okból is lehetetlenségnek bizonyult: az egyik az volt, hogy amint a két „apa" közölte lányukkal a jó hírt, a kislány csaknem repdesett az örömtől, és minden útjába akadó mazokuval meg is osztotta, milyen remek szórakozásban lesz része másnap délelőtt.

A másik ok pedig az volt, hogy Gwendal, vérszemet kapva a gondolatban tett fogadalomtól olyan kíséretet rendelt a társaság mellé, hogy avatatlan szemlélődő, háborús készülődésnek nézhette volna a reggeli gyülekezőt a kastély udvarán. Gwendal, habár arca gondterheltségről tanúskodott, mégis elégedetten mustrálta embereit, akik katonás rendben sorakoztak egymás mellett, bizonyára a parancsnokuktól eltanult mogorva arccal.

Konrad kissé megütközve bámult, mikor az udvarra lépve, pár emberes testőrség helyett egy egész hadsereget talált teljes fegyverzetben. Tekintete idősebb testvérét kutatta, és felfedezve a magas, zöld egyenruhás alakot, el is indult felé, máris azon tűnődve, hogy közölje vele tapintatosan, hogy kissé eltúlozza a dolgot.

_**Gwendalt meggyőzni arról, hogy nincs igaza… huh… és ez a nap csak most kezdődött. **_–csóválta a fejét és lopva elnyomott egy ásítást, mielőtt odaállt volna bátyja mellé. Gwendal csak egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette a jelenlétét.

-Khm… -köszörülte meg a barna hajú katona a torkát –És mi lesz a „titkos" kirándulással? –szólalt meg végül, gondosan megválogatva szavait.

-Annak már úgyis annyi. És így legalább biztosra mehetünk.

-Biztosra, hogy teljesen elrontjuk Heika és a többiek szórakozását? –vonta fel Konrad merőn a szemöldökét.

-Biztosra, hogy holnap nem kell új Maout választanunk! –csattant fel a másik –Te is tudod…

-Tudom, persze, hogy mindent tudok. –csitítgatta Konrad, mert a kitörésre többen is felkapták a fejüket a közelben állók közül. –De ez Greta szülinapi ajándéka. Vagy valami olyasmi. Egy kisebb kíséret ugyanígy megteszi, és nem is hívja fel ennyire magunkra a figyelmet. Ha a támadók eddig nem értesültek a kis kiruccanásról, ez a… -és körbemutatott az udvaron hangyaként nyüzsgő tömegen -…sereg, végleg ránk irányítja a figyelmüket.

Gwendal, aki már bánta előbbi erőteljes hangvételét, kissé megenyhültebben válaszolt:

-Nekem ugyanúgy fontos Greta, mint bárki másnak itt a kastélyban, de azt sem szeretném, ha valami baja esne. Persze, egy kíséret is vigyázhatna rájuk, de magát a Maout is elrabolták már az orrunk elől, pedig akkor te és Wolfram is vele voltatok. –emlékeztette a szürke hajú férfi testvérét az ominózus esetre Stoffellel.

-Ahogy most is vele leszünk. De, mivel lehet, hogy TE régen jártál már ilyen helyen, hadd mondjam el, egy cirkusznak az a lényege, hogy az ember elvegyüljön a tömegben, és közben bámészkodjon. Ha Gretáékat katonák gyűrűje veszi körül, akkor akár itthon is maradhatnának, mert semmi értelme nem lesz az „ajándéknak". –érvelt Konrad.

-Esetleg veszélytelenebb ajándékot is adhattak volna neki. –Gwendal arcán egyre szaporodtak a ráncok, mert érezte, hogy a másiknak igaza van, de büszke férfi révén ezt nem nagyon akaródzott bevallani még önmagának sem.

-Greta csak egy gyerek. –vonta meg a vállát Konrad. –És mint ilyen, neki is olyan vágyai vannak, mint minden más gyereknek. A cirkusz is ezek közé tartozik. Yuuriék pedig mindent meg akarnak adni neki, amit csak lehet.

-Elmehetnének a Maou nélkül is. –jutott hirtelen a parancsnok eszébe, de Konrad rögtön hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét. –Elvégre a támadók elsősorban őt akarják elintézni. –folytatta rendületlenül, remélve, hogy meggyőzi igazáról fiatalabb testvérét.

-Tény, hogy Yuuri veszélyben lehet, de nem tilthatjuk meg, hogy élje az életét. És Greta nagyon csalódott lenne, ha pont ő nem menne. Ez egy CSALÁDI összejövetelnek indult, hármójuk között.

-Igaz… -sóhajtott hatalmasat Gwendal. –Több ötletem nincs. De a szokásos kíséret helyett, dupla annyi embert viszünk, mint megszokott és ebből nem engedek!

-Hai, hai! Ahogy gondolod. –mosolygott a kapitány –És milyen ürüggyel oszlatod fel ezt a hadsereget? Szegények már biztos alig várják, hogy akcióba léphessenek.

-A parancsnokuk vagyok, nincs rá szükség, hogy bármit is megmagyarázzak. –felelte az könnyedén. –Majd azt mondom, teszteltem a gyorsaságukat. Előre nem bejelentett hadgyakorlat volt, vagy valami.

-Güntert már megkértem, hogy maradjon itthon, elvégre valakiek a „házat" is őriznie kell, Anissinára pedig gondolom, nem szívesen hárítod ezt a tennivalót. –mosolygott cinkosan Konrad.

-Hát nem! –vágta rá Gwendal villámsebesen, mert a kardos teremtés gondolatára is megborzongott –Nem egy kacsalábon forgó palotába akarok visszatérni és ezt szó szerint értem.

-BÁTYÁM! –csattant ekkor egy éles hang a hátuk mögött, amire a katonák közül többen is összerezzentek, de a két testvér csak egymásra nézett és lemondóan felsóhajtottak.

-Nem kéne már korán reggel kiabálnod. –fordult Wolfram felé a két férfi.

A fiú, mintha nem is hallotta volna a megjegyzést vörös képpel állt meg előttük.

-Mit jelentsen ez?! –tett egy széles karmozdulatot, amivel mintegy befogta a kastély egész udvarát elözönlött sokadalmat. –Remélem nem így akarsz kivonulni a cirkuszba! –villogtatta fenyegetően a szemét, elsősorban Gwendalra, aki -egyrészt képzett katona révén, másrészt, mivel már több éve volt része a hirtelenharagú fiú viharos hangulataihoz, mint vissza tudott volna emlékezni- faarccal viselte a hozzáintézett szavakat, és a tüzes pillantások is úgy pattogtak le róla, mint szúnyogok a szélvédőről- utóbbi mondást Yuuritól tanulta el. (habár fogalma se volt, mi is az a szélvédő.)

-Talán van valami ellenvetésed? –vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, Konrad pedig csak égre emelte a tekintetét, mert tudta már mi következik.

-Már hogyne lenne! Mégis mit fog gondolni Greta, ha meglátja ezt? –bökött ismét a sereg felé heves lendülettel. –És mit szólnak a cirkuszosok? Egyből összepakolnak, mert azt fogják hinni, kitört a városban a zendülés! –lihegte Wolfram magából kikelve.

-Semmi szükség rá, hogy jelenetet rendezz. –nézett rá szigorú arccal idősebb testvére –Annál is inkább, mivel Konrad már meggyőzött: a sereg marad, csak kíséret megy.

-De akkor is tiltakoz… -Wolframhoz, aki nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen gyorsan elérje, amit akar, csak most jutott el az imént hallott szavak értelme és meglepetten pislogva elnémult. –Ó… akkor jó. Az már más.

-Yuuri, Greta? –szólalt meg Konrad is, most először, mióta Wolfram is megjelent a színen, azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal, hogy másra tereli a „beszélgetést".

-Mikor eljöttem már Yuuri is öltözött. Greta azt mondta, megvárja, és együtt jönnek le. –tájékoztatta a fiú, továbbra is a katonákat vizslatva, akik közül a fegyelmezetlenebbek egyre türelmetlennebbül pillantgattak a testvérhármas felé. Hirtelen azonban mind vigyázzba vágták magukat, amikor egy fekete hajú, vidáman integető fiú, Gretával kéz a kézben megjelent, kissé megütődötten oldalazva, a Maoujuk láttára csillogó szemű katonák között.

-Heika! –köszöntötte Konrad kedvesen, Gretának is odakacsintva egyet, mire a kislány jókedvűen kuncogni kezdett.

-Hát ez? –intett Yuuri Gwendal serege felé, annyira meglepődve a reggeli sokadalmon, hogy még Konradot is elfelejtette kijavítani, aki nem átallotta ismét Felségnek nevezni. –Nem is tudtam, hogy újra hadban állunk az emberekkel.

Gwendal bosszúsan felmordult, mert immár harmadszor tették fel neki, ha nem is ugyanúgy, de ugyanazt a kérdést és Konrad, megelőzve a választ, megszólalt:

-Ne is törődjetek velük, csak egy kis hadgyakorlat. –mosolyodott el mindentudóan. –Készen álltok az indulásra?

-Igen! Induljunk, induljunk! –Greta nem tudta tovább magában tartani az örömét, és hevesen megszorította fogadott apja kezét, aki kissé fel is szisszent a vasmarkú szorítástól, hiszen egyetlen fiatal sem lehet erősebb máskor, mint mikor teljesül egy hőn áhított kívánsága.

-Igen, ne csak álldogáljunk itt, hanem menjünk már valamerre. –fogta meg lánya még szabad kezét Wolfram is.

-A lovak már készen állnak. –jelentette be Konrad, szája szegletében kis mosollyal a látványra, amit a kis „család" nyújtott. –És a kíséret is, ha minden igaz.

-Te is jössz Konrad? –kérdezte Greta, mire az vidáman bólintott egyet. –Jaj, de jó! Kár, hogy Anissina nem jöhet velünk.

A jelen levő férfiak nem igazán osztották ezt a véleményt, amire Yuuri zavart nevetgélése, Wolfram fintora és a Gwendal arcán megzsaporodó ráncok szolgáltatták a tökéletes bizonyítékot. Konrad, lévén ember, akit nem fenyegett a laborpatkánnyá válás veszélye, csak nevetni tudott a kis társaságon.

-Ő talán nem jön, de Gwendal igen. –mondta vigasztaló hanglejtéssel, hogy elterelje a lány figyelmét az árulkodó arckifejezésekről. Erre már Yuuri is felkapta a fejét.

-Nahát, ez komoly? –lepődött meg, nevezett férfira meresztve szemeit.

-Mért talán én nem mehetek? –villant meg Gwendal tekinete vészjóslón, mire Yuuri bőszen mentegetőzni kezdett.

-Jaj, dehogyisnem… csakhát… úgy értettem, hogy… nem vagy az a kimondott… cirkuszba járó típus, ha érted, mire gondolok. –fejezte be óvatosan.

-Nem is szórakozni megyek! –tette karba a kezét a katona.

-Nem szórakozni? –szólt közbe Greta csodálkozva –De mi másért mennél akkor cirkuszba, ha nem ezért?

-Jó kérdés. –szólalt meg Wolfram kajánul, aki úgy gondolta nem árt testvérének egy kis cikizés.

Yuuri, Gwendal homlokának vészes elborulását látva és Konrad kis figyelmeztető mosolyára, jobbnak látta, ha közbeavatkozik: -Ao már biztos unatkozik, hogy ennyit kell várnia ránk. És vár a sok látnivaló is. Én már alig várom, hogy láthassam az előadásokat, te nem Greta?

A kislány rögtön megfeledkezett az előbb feltett kérdéséről és ismét lázba jőve húzni kezdte a két fiút a lovak felé, közben folyamatosan fecsegve a rájuk váró izgalmakról. Wolfram, aki szívesen megvárta volna, milyen válasszal rukkol elő Gwendal a keresztkérdésre, kissé szúrósan nézett Yuurira, és cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy a lovak esetleg unatkoznak a kapunál.

-Yuuriból jó diplomata lesz. –jegyezte meg Konrad csak úgy magának, felismerve az ügyes fogást, amivel a Maou felkeltette lánya érdeklődését a cirkusztéma iránt, ezzel hárítva el a legfiatalabb és legidősebb testvér között alakulóban lévő vihart.

-Hogy mondtad? –ráncolta Gwendal a homlokát.

-Semmi, semmi. Induljunk, mert még lemaradunk.

A másik megvonta a vállát és egyetlen határozott intéssel magához parancsolta a kíséretet, persze csak miután meghagyta egyik alárendeltjének, hogy oszlassa fel a sereget. A katonák, akik rég megszokták már, hogy egyetlen szavára ugorjanak, cseppet sem ütköztek meg a hirtelen megváltozott helyzeten, hanem tüstént a dolgukra indultak, mitha mi sem történt volna.

-Akarsz velem lovagolni Ao-n Greta? –kérdezte Yuuri, amint a földet kapáló lovakhoz érkeztek.

-Még csak az kéne! –vágta rá azonnal Wolfram, mielőtt lánya egyáltalán kinyithatta volna a száját.

-Most mért mondod? –vette fel a kesztyűt Yuuri, aki habár megfogadta, hogy ma megpróbál nem összeveszni a fiúval, nem volt képes lakatot tenni a szájára.

-Mert a lovaglótudásod nem éppen a legtökéletesebb, azért! –így Wolfram.

-Talán nem vagyok olyan ügyes, mint EGYESEK! –nyomta meg a Maou jelentőségteljesen az utolsó szót, a szőke hajú fiúra meredve –De már sokat javultam, mióta itt vagyok.

-Azt elismerem, hogy javultál, de akkor sem engedem Gretát egy tapasztalatlan lovas mögé felülni! –kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Wolfram.

-Undok!

-Az vagyok! És akkor mi van?

Greta pillantása ide-oda siklott hol egyikre, hol másikra, ahogy a szópárbaj kibontakozott, és elengedve a két fiú kezét, akik heves vitájuk közben ezt észre se vették, Gwendalhoz sétált.

-Most mi lesz? –kérdezte a férfitól, aki egyetlen mozdulattal felpattant a lovára, aztán lenyúlt érte, és a lányt is maga elé ültette.

-Ez lesz. Ha nem bánod persze. –tette még hozzá és megeresztett egy félmosolyt, ami nála már vigyornak is beérte volna.

-Nem! –nevetett Greta, aztán az „apák" felé fordult –Yuuri, Wolfram! Mehetünk már?

Azok meglepve kapták fel a fejüket, és egyetlen pillantás elég volt, hogy megértsék: ez a vonat már elment!

_**Huhh! Ez is Yuuri hibája. **__–_morgott magában a szőke hajú katona csalódottan. _**Mondjuk én is befoghattam volna a szám. Megfogadtam, hogy ma Greta a legfontosabb és nem fogok veszekedni, erre tessék! Esküszöm, egyszer a nagy szám lesz a vesztem, pont, ahogy Konrad mondta!**_

Ezzel sóhajtva saját lovához ment, hogy könnyedén felugorjon rá, szeme sarkából a fekete hajú Maout figyelve, aki Ao felé indult.

Yuuri agyában hasonló monológ bontakozott ki, mint Wolframéban, és hiába mondott mást az előbb, saját magának nem hazudhatott.

_**Wolframnak igaza volt. Nem vagyok még elég jó ahhoz, hogy Greta velem jöjjön. Nem is szóltam volna egy szót sem, ha nem förmed rám megint olyan gorombán! Nem tudom, hogy csinálja, de képes egy pillanat alatt kihozni a sodromból. **_

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejében lépett Ao mellé, aki egy boldog nyerítéssel üdvözölte gazdáját, amire a fiú kedves paskolgatása volt a válasz. Aztán a ló oldalához lépett és megfogadta magában, hogy olyan elegánsan fog felszállni, amennyire csak tud. Erősen koncentrálva, összevont szemöldökkel fel is vetette magát a nyeregbe, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy ha nem is tökéletesen, de legalább mindenfajta megszégyenülés nélkül sikerült a feladat végrehajtása.

Wolfram kritikus szemmel figyelte munkálkodását, és látván, mennyire igyekszik a fiú, nem tett megjegyzést a meglehetősen ügyetlen mozdulatra, amivel Yuuri a nyeregbe pattant. Inkább elmosolyodott, mert aranyosnak találta, hogy a Maou még ennyi idő után sem képes rendesen felszállni egy lóra. (persze ezt hangosan soha be nem vallotta volna) Megcsóválva hát a fejét, gyorsan Gwendal mellé ugratott, hogy ha már nem is egy lovon, de legalább egymás mellett mehessen lányával, aki máris megállás nélkül fecsegett a legidősebb testvérnek, amit az egyébként morcona katona meglepően türelmesen fogadott.

-Akkor indulhatunk, mindenki? –kiáltotta Yuuri, amire a többiek vidáman rábólintottak és a kis társaság elindult az annyit emlegetett cirkusz felé.

Legelöl ment a kíséret kisebbik fele, mögöttük Wolfram és Gwendal Gretával, aztán Yuuri, mellette Konraddal, mögöttük pedig a velükrendelt katonák nagyobbik része.

A Maou az előttük haladók hátát bámulta, bár Gretából még a haja csücske se látszott ki, mivel Gwendal előtt ült a lovon. Konrad pár percig figyelte és várt, hogy egyszer majd csak megszólal, de mikor 10 perc után továbbra is nagy némaságban poroszkáltak egymás mellett, úgy döntött, ő lesz az, akinek meg kell törnie ezt a kellemetlen hallgatást. Annál is inkább, mivel ez igencsak szokatlan volt a fiútól, aki általában minden volt, csak csendes nem.

-Már jó rég nem voltam cirkuszban. –kezdett bele az első témába, ami eszébe jutott. –Greta lelkesedése mindenkire átragadt, még rám is.

-Hm. –mondta Yuuri és továbbra is mereven meredt előre.

-És Gwendal elhatározta, hogy egyszer felpróbálja Wolfram rózsaszín hálóingét! –szólalt meg Konrad ismét, hangjára komolyságot erőltetve.

-Hm. –mondta megint Yuuri, de aztán hirtelen levegő után kapva felvetette a fejét és Konrad vigyorgó arcával találta magát szemben.

-Gondoltam, hogy ez hatásos lesz. –nevetett a katona. –Merre jártál Heika? Már azt hittem egész végig magammal kell beszélgetnem.

-Yuuri vagyok. –javította ki a fiú a férfit gépiesen, de közben nevetett az előbbi tréfán. -És bevallom, most megfogtál. Kicsit elbambultam.

-Kicsit? És megkérdezhetem, hogy mi volt a nagy mélázás tárgya?

-Csak azon tűnődtem…

-Igen?

-Nos csak azon, hogy… béna vagyok a lovaglásban igaz?

Konrad, aki nem erre számított, meglepetten pislogott egyet-kettőt, aztán mosolyogva válaszolt az elszontyolodott képű fiúnak.

-Nem vagy az. –nyugatta meg –Wolfram szeret mindenkit a saját mércéjével mérni, de ahhoz képest, hogy mióta lovagolsz, nagyon is jól csinálod.

-Nagyon is jól, vagyis totál ügyetlenül. –erősködött Yuuri, de már kevésbé csüggedt arccal. –Ismerd csak be nyugodtan.

-Nem kell beismernem semmit. Ezt komolyan mondom Yuuri. –mondta a férfi mély meggyőződéssel, miközben ő is az előtte lovaglókra függesztette a pillantását. –Mi mindannyian már gyerekkorunk óta lovagolunk, Wolfram szinte előbb ült lóra, mint ahogy járni tudott volna. Ha nekünk kéne, mondjuk biciklizni megtanulni, akkor az ugyanúgy nem menne, mint ahogy neked sem ez. Nincs ezen semmi szégyelnivaló.

-Tényleg? –nézett fel reménykedve a Maou –De fogok valaha úgy tudni, mint ti?

-Ha ennyire zavar téged ez a dolog, szívesen adok neked különórákat lovaglásból. Mit szólsz?

-Ez komoly? –derült fel Yuuri arca és a szeme is felragyogott.

-Naná, hogy az. –Konrad örömmel látta a boldogságot pártfogoltja arcán –Csak találjunk egy időpontot, amikor Günter éppen békét hagy neked…

-És amikor Wolfram sincs a közelben… -fejezte be helyette a mondatot Yuuri.

-Ez fontos tényező? –kérdezte pajkosan a másik.

-Az hát! Semmi szükségem rá, hogy ott álljon mögöttem és kétpercenként azt hangoztassa, hogy milyen nyámnyila vagyok. Dühömben még le találnék fordulni a lóról, ahelyett, hogy jobban megtanulnék.

-Ebben talán igazad van. –értett egyet nevetve Konrad. –Akkor ezt még megbeszéljük. Ma foglalkozzunk csak a szórakozással.

-Ebben mindig szívesen benne vagyok. –vágta rá Yuuri gyorsan, a másik nagy derültségére.

-Ja és Yuuri… -váltott hirtelen kevésbé könnyedre Konrad hangja –Ugye megígéred, hogy nem mész túl távolra a kísérettől?

A fiú látva az aggodalmat a férfi szemében, hevesen rábólintott a kérésre.

-Tegnap már megígértem igaz? És be is tartom. Csak azt szeretném, ha Greta jól szórakozna.

-Akkor egy a célunk. –értett egyet Konrad, hálás hangon, mert érezte, hogy a Maou ez egyszer tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit ígért. Mert, ha nem is volt olyan paranoiás, mint idősebb testvére, azért ő sem volt teljesen nyugodt.

-Hallod ezt? –egyenesedett fel hirtelen a nyeregben a fiú és a többiek is hegyezni kezdték a fülüket, mert fura zsibongás zaja szűrődött el hozzájuk, ami egy kis helyen összetömörült rengeteg ember félreismerhetetlen moraja volt. A kis társaság már nagyon várta, mit tartogat számukra ez a nap. HA tudták volna…


	5. Első támadás

Mindenki tudta, hogy közel járnak úti céljukhoz és akaratlanul is gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélve paripáikat, villámgyorsan egy masszív embertömeg közepén találták magukat, ahol kénytelenek voltak lovaiktól megszabadulni. A kíséret azonnal munkához látott és a gyakorlatnak megfelelően elhelyezkedtek a Maou körül, úgy, hogy senkinek ne tűnjön fel túlságosan a jelenlétük, a fiút mégis tökéletesen szemmel tarthassák. Gwendal biccentett egy aprót, mikor látta, hogy minden elvárásainak megfelelően zajlik, így minden figyelmét a védenceinek szentelhette.

És ez nem is volt olyan könnyű feladat. Greta szinte szó szerint ugrált jókedvében, mindent látni akart, amivel nem is lett volna semmi gond, ha nem mindent egyszerre akart volna látni. Egyik standtól a másikig rohant, és két „apja", akiknek a megfontoltabb álláspontot kellett volna képviselniük, a megszólalásig ugyanazt csinálták. Gwendal szeme ide-oda járt, mindenben és mindenkiben ellenséget sejtve, nem is értette Konrad hogy képes olyan nyugodt maradni, mint amilyennek e pillanatban tűnt.

_**Talán tényleg túl rég voltam már fiatal. **_–ötlött fel a katonában a gondolat.

Remélte, nem keltenek túl nagy feltűnést, de akkora volt a nyüzsgés, hogy ezzel a pár emberrel több vagy kevesebb már nem osztott, nem szorzott, a Maou amúgy is viselte a „kötelező elővigyázatossági kelléket", vagyis a gyűlölt kontaktlencséjét, és haját is átszínezte, nehogy felismerjék.

-Láttad ezt Yuuri! –kiáltott fel Greta egypercenként, ami mindig mosolyt csalt kísérői ajkára.

-Na, hogy tetszik a buli? –lépett oda Konrad bátyjához, mert nem kerülte el a figyelmét annak merev tartása és erre-arra rebbenő ideges pillantásai. Tudta, mekkora súly nehezedik a vállára és a látszattal ellentétben ő sem volt teljesen híján a szorongásnak, de a Yuurival és Wolframmal töltött évek jól megedzették az idegrendszerét, és persze az sem volt utolsó szempont, hogy türelmesebb természettel áldotta meg a természet, mint bárki mást a családjában.

-Fogalmam sincs, mi olyan érdekes pár ugrabugráló őrültben. –dörmögte Gwendal az orra alatt, kurta pillantást vetve a jelenleg is fejük fölött egyensúlyozó kötéltáncosokra.

Konrad csak mosolyogni tudott a kijelentésen, a kérdést amúgy is inkább amolyan „költőinek" szánta, tisztában azzal, hogy morózus bátjya, ha meghalna se vallaná be, mennyire élvezi a dolgot.

-Azt hiszem, én csatlakozom a fiatalsághoz. Ők biztos szórakoztatóbb társaság lesznek. –indult el Konrad Yuuriék felé, akik épp valamilyen édességes bódé előtt ácsorogtak. Kár volt, hogy olyan gyorsan távozott, így lemaradt testvére, a megjegyzésre reagáló szemvillanásáról.

-Héj Konrad! –integetett neki Yuuri vidáman és a katona odalépve hozzájuk hangosan érdeklődni kezdett.

-Mit esztek? Én is kapok?

-Persze, tessék! –nyújtott át neki a fekete hajú fiú egy kis csomagot, ami tele volt…

-Na igen… -nevetett fel a Maou zavartan a férfi kérdő tekintete láttán. –Az első kérdésedre nincs érdemleges válasz. Nem tudom, mi lehet ez, de Greta ragaszkodott hozzá.

-Nem a kinézet fontos, hanem az íze. –jegyezte meg józanul Wolfram, bár ő is kritikus szemmel méregette a gumicukor állagú micsodákat.

-Finom igaz? –csipogta Greta –És én már rájöttem, hogy mit ábrázol! Ti nem?

-Úgy érted ez ábrázol valamit? –szörnyedt el Wolfram az alaktalan izét bámulva.

-Nos, ez egyszer Wolframmal értek egyet… -forgatta Yuuri is a kezében a cukrot. –Feladom, nem tudom! Mi ez?

-És ha nem mondom meg? –vigyorgott Greta.

-Na ne mááár! –nyögte Yuuri. –Most már igazán kíváncsivá tettél, nem hagyhatsz itt így a pácban!

-NEM! Nem mondom el! –kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a kislány és Konradra nézett. –Neked sincs ötleted?

-Nos, egy halvány gyanú motoszkál bennem… de nem, nem lehetek biztos benne. –mentegetőzött Konrad, a cukrot szopogatva, ami csak nem akart elfogyni, bármennyit forgatta is a szájában, és a fiúk szenvedő arcát látva megállapította, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki ilyen problémákkal küszködik. –Nem akarod nekem megsúgni? Csak nekem.

-HÉJ! –tiltakozott a Wolfram-Yuuri kórus.

-Rendben! –adta meg magát Greta gyorsan és máris a férfi mellett termett, aki leguggolt, hogy füle egy szintben legyen a lányéval, aki valamit belesuttogott, közben oldalpillantásokat vetve fogadott szüleire.

-Áruló! –jegyezte meg Wolfram játékosan, de ugyanakkor cseppnyit bosszúsan is.

Konrad arcán egyre szélesebb lett a vigyor, amit a mókából kihagyott fiúk közül Yuuri kíváncsian, Wolfram vállvonogatva figyelt.

-Szóval, mi nem tudhatjuk meg ezt a nagy titkot? –kérdezte a Maou.

-Talán jobb is, ha nem tudod, Heika. –egyenesedett fel Konrad.

-KONRAD! Hányszor mondjam még…

-Yuuri! Bocsánat! –mentegetőzött a katona nevetve.

-Elvileg inkognitóban vagyok itt! És nem hiszem, hogy errefelé még túl sok embert szólítanának Heikanak! Pont te akarsz lebuktatni? –förmedt rá játszott szigorral a fiú.

-Eszembe sem jutna ilyesmi. De beszéd helyett inkább nézelődjünk! Egyetértesz Greta!

-Igen, menjünk, menjünk, gyere Yuuri! –ragadta meg újra apja kezét a kislány. –Kértek még cukrot? –ajánlotta fel az édességeszacskót nagylelkűen, a többiek legnagyobb rémületére.

-Nem, nem! –vágta rá Wolfram sebesebben, mint szerette volna.

-Még van az előzőből. –hárított Konrad is.

-Öhm… én pedig… -Yuuri hirtelen nem tudta milyen kifogással álljon elő.

-Yuuri? –nézett rá kérdő pillantással a lány.

-Mivel saját apádnak nem árultad el, mire jöttél rá ezekkel a kulináris műremekekkel kapcsolatban, így vissza kell utasítanom a kérést. –mondta a Güntertől eltanult dagályos modorban, és mert még mindig fúrta oldalát a kíváncsiság az előbbieket illetően.

-Mi az a kulináris? –kérdezte Greta érdeklődve.

Miközben Yuuri részletes magyarázkodásba kezdett az idegen szó mibenlétét illetően, Konrad egy kicsit lemaradt, hogy fürkészően körülnézzen, nem ólálkodik-e valami gyanús személy körülöttük, de sóhajtva kellett megállapítania, hogy a lehetetlenre vállalkozott. A „gyanús személy" szóra az embernek leginkább valami sötét, csuklyás alak jut eszébe, de ilyenből csak a közvetlen környezetükben is látott vagy ötöt. Az sem segített, hogy a cirkuszi jelmezek egyike másika sem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy Gwendalnak talán igaza volt. Ha valaki itt inkognitóban akar maradni, azt minden különösebb gond nélkül megteheti, mert nagyon csekély az esélye hogy bárki észreveszi. Konrad tehát óvatosan még közelebb húzódott védenceihez, nem is sejtve, hogy három szempár máris árgus szemmel figyeli őket.

A három tekintetből kettő pontosan két olyan alakhoz tartozott, akiket az előbb leírtunk. Sötét, bő, fekete lebernyegbe öltözött fickók, egyikük kissé tagbaszakadt, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha puszta kézzel el tudna tolni egy mozdonyt. A másik az előzőnél kicsit magasabb, de nem kevésbé kegyetlen tekintetű volt. Egy stand mögé húzódva követték pillantásukkal a négy alakot, míg harmadik társuk egykedvűen támaszkodott mellettük és csak néha-néha emelte fel a fejét. Ő mondhatni szöges ellentéte volt a másik kettőnek. Alacsony, vékonydongájú kis ember volt, öltözete sokkal tisztább, rendezettebb, de ugyanúgy beburkolta, mint másik két társát a sajátjuk.

Ha Gwendal, Konrad vagy bármelyik katona meglátta volna őket, fejükben bizonyára azonnal megkondultak volna azok a bizonyos vészharangok, de a három alak szemmel láthatóan kitűnően értett a rejtőzködéshez.

-Hahaha, a nemes katonák nem is sejtik, hogy máris a nyomukban vagyunk. –mondta kajánul az alacsonyabbik.

-Ha nem sejtenének valamit, nem lenne velük ennyi katona, tökfej! –hurrogta le kellemetlen, éles hangján a másik. –Annyi azonban biztos, hogy ha képesek voltak elhozni azt az átkozott, pöffeszkedő kölyköt ide, akit nem átallanak uralkodónak hívni, akkor még nem sejtik, hogy nagyobb a veszély, mint gondolnák. Ez a kezünkre játszik.

-Én a magam részéről szívesen fojtanám meg a saját kezemmel. –vetett egy lapos oldalpillantást a másik harmadik társukra.

-Te is tudod Seluc, hogy a Főnök utasítása nem ez volt! Világosan megmondta, hogy követnünk kell a tervet. Igaz, hogy a te javaslatod nekem sem lenne ellenemre…

-Eszetekbe se jusson. –szólalt meg végre lágy hangon a harmadik bandita is, ami világosan elárulta, hogy lány. –Ahogy Bayrak az előbb mondta, a tervet KELL követnünk. Megértettétek? –mondta szigorú, parancsoló hangon, láthatóan nem törődve vele, hogy a másik két férfinak láthatóan nem tetszik a hangvétel.

-Hogy mondtad?! –csattant fel a Selucnak nevezett gazfickó, de a másik leintette.

-Nagyon jól tudjuk mi a terv! De azt ajánlom vigyázz a szádra. Hiába vagy a Főnök lánya, kedves Adalie –a nevet szinte már köpte összeszorított fogai közül -… akkor se felejtsd el, hogy kik vagyunk mi! Gyilkosok.

-Kedves Bayrak… -imitálta a bandita előbbi gúnyos hangvételét az Adalienek nevezett lány, akire nulla hatást gyakoroltak a fenyegető szavak. -…pontosan tudom, hogy kik vagytok. ÉS éppen ezért azt is tudom, hogy a túlzott gyilkolási vágyatok tönkretenné még a leggondosabban kidolgozott terveket is. Ezért azt javaslom, fogjátok vissza magatokat és végezzétek el a rátok osztott feladatot. A többit bízzátok rám. –felelte, keményen a férfi szemébe nézve. Kék szeme határozottan csillogott, hogy még a keménykötésű bandita is úgy tűnt, meghunyászkodik előtte.

-Mindent megértettünk. És tudjuk mi a dolgunk. Csak éppen elegünk van az örökös bujdosásból és szeretnénk már egy kis akcióban is részt venni. –visszakozott Bayrak.

-Amikor lázadónak álltál, tudhattad, hogy ez lesz a sorsod. Most épp az ellenséges ország fővárosában vagyunk, a célpontunk pedig az uralkodó maga. Azt ajánlom, ha nem egy mazoku börtönben akarsz holnap ébredni, a forrófejűséget tartogasd akkorra, amikor ezzel végeztünk. De elég a szócséplésből! Kezdhetjük?

Seluc és Bayrak bólintottak és a három alak a standot maguk mögött hagyva elindult a Maou és társai után.

-Nahát! Ezt meg, hogy csinálják? –kérdezte ámulva Greta a felettük parádézó légtornászokat bámulva.

-Attól tartok nem tudom. –vallotta be Yuuri, miközben az ő szeme is a látványosságra szegeződött. –Hát te Konrad? Konrad… -hangja fokozatosan elhalt, mikor a katonára pillantott, aki aggodalmasan nézegetett jobbra-balra és fikarcnyit se törődött a fejük feletti parádéval. Yuuri odaoldalazott hozzá, olyan észrevétlenül, ahogy csak tudott, mert nem akarta lánya örömét elrontani. Wolfram figyelmét sem kerülte el a dolog, de a másik fiú intett neki, hogy maradjon, amit ő ugyan meg is tett, de hátra-hátra pillantgatott, hogy ne maradjon le semmiről.

-Valami baj van Konrad? –suttogta Yuuri a férfi fülébe.

-Nem, semmi gond! Menj csak vissza nyugodtan a többiekhez. –mosolygott.

-Konrad… ugye tudod, hogy nem csak te ismersz engem több éve, hanem én is téged? Tudom, hogy mikor aggaszt valami. Mondd el!

Konrad sóhajtva engedelmeskedett.

-Nem szeretném elrontani ezt a napot, de nem vagyok teljesen nyugodt. Ennél jobb terep és alkalom nem is kellhet valakinek, aki esetleg támadást tervez. Be kéne húzódni valami védettebb helyre, csak nem tudom van-e itt olyan egyáltalán.

-De Konrad… -kezdte Yuuri, de aztán elhallgatott, mert a férfi komor pillantásából látta, hogy nem össze-vissza beszél. És a Maou tapasztalatból tudta, hogy, ha már névadója is ilyen nyíltan kimutatja idegességét, akkor nagy lehet a baj.

-Yuuri, figyelj rám. A támadók, ha vannak, és remélem nincsenek, de… -itt elhallgatott, de mindketten tudták, hogy folytatódna a mondat.

-Úgy érzed, hogy vannak? Hogy veszélyben vagyunk?

-Több éve vagyok katona, mint amennyi ideje te megszülettél Yuuri. Érzem, hogy valami nem stimmel. –szögezte le erősen lehalkított hangon, hogy Greta még véletlenül se hallhassa meg. –Beszélhetek őszintén?

A fiú bólintott.

–Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha te Gwendallal és még néhány katonával maradnál. A támadók célpontja elsősorban te vagy…

-De én azt hittem, hogy ezek a lázadók csak emberi városokban bukkantak fel. Shin Makokuban vagyunk. Még nem juthattak el…

-Sajnos azóta változott a helyzet. Erről majd később részletesebben is mesélek, de nem most! Ezt a kirándulást csak Greta miatt vállaltuk, hogy eljöhessen ide. Lehet, hogy nincs nagyobb baj, de…

-De mit szólna Wolfram, ha csak úgy eltűnnék? És Greta? Nem hagyhatom őket csak úgy itt! Ők is veszélyben lehetnek! Nem menekülhetek el! –emelte meg Yuuri a hangját, de Konrad nyugtatólag a vállára tette a kezét.

-Nem kell még visszamenned a kastélyba, csak egy időre tűnj el. Gretáéknak mondhatod, hogy elmész innivalóért, én ittmaradok velük. Gwendal mindjárt itt lesz és indulhattok. Rendben? –Konrad hangja olyan meggyőzően csengett, hogy Yuuri nem akart tovább ellenkezni, így beleegyezően bólintott, aztán csendesen hozzátette:

-Végül is megígértem a kastélyban, hogy azt teszem, amit mondasz, nemigaz? Betartom a szavam.

-Köszönöm Yuuri. –mosolygott rá meghatottan a középső testvér.

Éppen látták Gwendalt közeledni a sokadalmon át, és Konrad kezdett is már kicsit megnyugodni, amikor hirtelen sok minden történt. Egyszer csak egy nyílvessző csapódott a deszkába, ami mellett beszélgettek, alig pár centire Yuuri fejétől. Konrad azonnal, ösztönösen cselekedett. Kirántotta kardját és védelmezően a fiú elé állt, azonban a következő lövés, ami mintha a semmiből jött volna, a kardját találta el, minek hatására az kirepült a kezéből.

-Yuuri! –kiáltott fel Wolfram, aki már az első lövés után megperdült a tengelye körül, hiszen katonaként eltéveszthetetlenül felismerte egy nyílvessző süvítését. A mozdulatra és kiáltásra persze Greta is felfigyelt. A kislány megfordulva éppen azt látta, ahogy a fegyver kirepül Konrad kezéből, és felsikoltott. Wolfram hátrafordult a hangra, mert belehasított a rettegés, hogy hátha Gretát is eltalálták, és nagyon megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy semmi baja. Egy pillanatig habozott csak, mert szíve Yuuri felé húzta, hogy neki segítsen, de tudta apaként az a kötelessége, hogy ne hagyja lányát egydül és hogy jegyese is ezt várná el tőle. Odarohant hát hozzá és a karjába kapta, a lány pedig azonnal árkarolta a nyakát és úgy megszorította, hogy a fiú csaknem megfulladt.

Yuuri alig fogta fel, mi történik. Ő csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valami nagyot csattan a füle mellett, aztán Konrad olyan gyorsan ragadta meg és lódította a háta mögé, hogy azt sem tudta megnézni, mi is történt pontosan, és hogy mi okozta az előbbi zajt. Pár másodperccel később éles csörrenés hallatszott, mint mikor fém ér fémet, de mivel a férfi még mindig előtte áltt, nem tudta megállapítani mi is folyik itt. Küzdött, hogy ne borítsa el a pánik, és ekkor lánya villant az eszébe.

_**Jaj ne! Mi van, ha Gretának baja esett? **_

Tudta, hogy nem kéne ezt tennie, de ő mindig is a tettek embere volt, így gondolkodás nélkül kiugrott Konrad mögül, hogy lányához és Wolframhoz szaladjon, de egy vasmarkú szorítás a karján megakadályozta benne. Olyan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, hogy majd megrándult a nyaka.

-Gyere velem! –mondta Gwendal, mert ő volt az illető. –Nincs kifogás!

-De Greta…

-Ő jól van! Gyere!

-Menj Yuuri! –mondta neki Konrad is –Emlékezz, mit ígértél!

-Rendben… -suttogta a fiú, bár jól tudta, hogy az időközben kitört hangzavarban úgysem hallja senki. Gwendal továbbra is szilárdan markolta a csuklóját és húzta maga után, ő pedig csak ment-ment, fogalma sem volt hova-merre.

Körülöttük össze-vissza rohangáló emberek cikáztak, és a bolydulás, ami az első nyílvessző becsapódási helyétől indult, kezdett végigterjedni az egész tömegen. Ez persze várható is volt, elvégre ki róhatná fel nekik: senki sem szereti, ha nyilak fütyülnek a füle mellett.

Yuuri lassanként visszanyerte tájékozódó képességét és tudta, hogy a lovak felé tartanak. Időközben még két katona csatlakozott hozzájuk a kíséretből, akik nagy nehezen átverekedték magukat a tömegen, mikor parnacsnokuk magas alakját kiszúrták a nyüzsgésben. Gwendal futtában kikérdezte őket, de a fiú kezét nem eresztette el.

-Mi történt?

-Azt hiszem onnan, azok felől a standok felől jöttek a lövések. Pár ember már odafelé tartott, mikor mi eljöttünk. Nem láttuk, kik voltak az elkövetők.

Amíg ezt megbeszélték oda is értek céljukhoz. Ao aggodalmasan felnyerített gazdáját látván és a többi ló sem volt sokkal nyugodtabb, mind megérezték a feszültséget a levegőben.

-Jól van Ao, nyugi! –simogatta meg a nyakát futólag Yuuri, aztán Gwendal segítségével, hipp-hopp a nyeregben is volt. A többiek követték a példáját.

-Hová megyünk? –kérdezte sietve a Maou, a legidősebb testvérre pillantva.

-Egyelőre el innen! Minél messzebbre. Indulás! –adta ki a parancsot kurtán, mert ösztönei azt súgták még nincsenek túl a nehezén.

Mindenki megsarkanytyúzta lovát, de nem jutottak tovább pár méternél. Gwendal mozgást látott az út túloldalán lévő bokorban, de mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, valami kireppent a bozótból és egyenesen Ao oldalának csapódott. A ló felnyerített fájdalmában és felágaskodott, hogy csak úgy porzott patái alatt a homok.

Yuurit, akit amúgy is felkavartak a lezajlott események, meg amúgy sem volt a világ legjobb lovasa, nagyon meglepte a hirtelen fordulat. Lába kicsúszott a kengyelből és egy apró kiáltással lerepült Ao hátáról. A bal lábán landolt, de bokája a lendület erejétől kifordult alatta és ő egy fájdalmas nyögéssel a hátára pottyant. Hallotta a katonák kiáltásait, akik a bokorra vetették magukat, mert kiszúrták a menekülő támadó körvonalait, és rögtön üldözőbe vették. Gwendal káromkodva és kissé ijedten ugrott le saját lováról és azonnal a Maoujához szaladt, aki a hátán feküdt a földön és egyelőre meg se moccant.

-Yuuri! Hallasz engem? Yuuri. –szólongatta a fiút, aki pár pillanat múlva ki is nyitotta a szemét. A férfi gyengéden lesöpörte arcáról a port, és finoman visszanyomta a földre, amikor Yuuri megpróbált felülni.

-Maradj még így egy kicsit. Fáj valamid? –kérdezte, a fiú arcát kutatva.

-Boka… -nyögte az fájdalomtól eltorzult hangon, mert ennél többre egyelőre nem futotta.

Ekkor futó lépések hangját hallották és Gwendal azonnal visszavedlett aggódó barátból katonává. Felugrott, kardja villámként repült ki hüvelyéből és már készült, hogy az esetleges támadóra sújtson, mikor meglátta, ki közeledik. Egy lány volt az, aki rémülten hőkölt vissza a tüzes tekintetű, kardot szorongató férfi láttán.

-Ne bántson, kérem! –kiáltott fel a betolakodó és tágra nyílt szemeiben félelem csillant. –Én csak hallottam a kiabálást és láttam, hogy valaki leesik a lováról. Azért jöttem, hátha segíthetek. Nem akarok bántani senkit.

Gwendal megnyugodva eresztette le kardját, bár nem tévesztette szem elől az újonnan jöttet.

-Szívesen vennénk, ha segítenél.

Immár együtt mentek vissza Yuurihoz, aki mostanra kissé jobban magához tért, bár továbbra is a földön feküdt a porban. Szemét kinyitva egy kék szempárt és fehér arcot látott fölé hajolni, amit világosbarna haj keretezett.

-Álmodom? –motyogta kissé rekedt hangon, mert homályos elméje nem fogta fel, hogy a teljes káoszból hirtelen egy lány bukkanjon elő.

_**Méghozzá milyen szép. **_–tette hozzá gondolatban, de aztán gyorsan meg is feddte magát. _**Épp most estem le egy lóról és rögtön szép lányokról hallucinálok… Ezt nem hiszem el…**_

De ekkor egy csengő nevetést hallott, ami nagyon is valóságosan hangzott.

-Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem álmodsz. –nevetett a lány és Gwendalra pillantott, aki Yuuri másik oldalánál guggolt. –Megpróbáljuk felsegíteni?

-Igen, tegyük azt. Yuuri, készen állsz? –a zöld kabátos katona kezével megtámasztotta a fiú hátát, újdonsült segítőjük pedig ugyanígy cselekedett a másik oladalán.

-Jó, jó, csak essünk túl rajta. –Yuuri kissé homályos tekintetét a lányra függesztette, mert még most is alig hitte el, hogy valóság és nem látomás. De a fájdalom gyorsan kiverte fejéből az ilyen gondolatokat, mikor felsegítették. –Te jó ég… -nyögte kétségbeesetten.

-Jól vagy? –érdeklődött kórusban a másik kettő.

-Persze, remekül. Egy fürdő, pár aszpirin és kutya bajom! –felelte kissé cinikusan.

-Mi az az aszpirin? –ütődött meg a lány.

-Ah… nos, az…

-Nem érdekes! –vágott közbe Gwendal. –Konrad és a többiek nemsokára itt lesznek. Várjuk meg őket, aztán eldöntjük, mi legyen.

A másik kettő bólintott és Yuuri újra a lányra nézett, mert hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

-Még nem is kérdeztem a neved. Én Yuuri vagyok, ő meg Gwendal! –mutatott az időközben újra mogorva arcát mutató katonára.

-Oh! Sajnálom, hogy eddig nem mutatkoztam be, de a körülmények nem voltak épp a legideálisabbak. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A nevem Adalie.


	6. Vihar utáni csönd

**6.fejezet: Vihar utáni csönd**

_**Hogy lehettem ilyen figyelmetlen?! A fenébe! **_–Konrad rá nem valló dühvel szorongatta szerencsésen visszaszerzett kardja markolatát, olyan erővel, hogy ujjbütykei egészen kifehéredtek. Yuuri és Gwendal távozása után a támadó még két nyilat küldött feléjük, de szerencsére senkit sem talált el, pedig addigra hatalmas volt a nyüzsgés körülöttük, ami persze nagyban akadályozta a banditák esetleges kézre kerítését, de Konradnak egy valamit el kellett ismernie.

_**Ügyesen kitervelték. Számoltak a kitörő pánikkal és számítottak rá, hogy az általános felfordulás segít majd nekik a menekülésben. És nem is tévedtek! De…**_

Nem tudta miért, de megmagyarázhatatlan szorongás fogta el, mintha valami… valami nem lenne rendben. Arrafelé fordította a fejét, ahol legutoljára Wolframot és Gretát látta, de hiába nyújtózkodott, semmit sem tudott kivenni a kavargó testek tömegében. Már indult volna, hogy utánuk nézzen, de egy újabb nyílvessző megakadályozta ebben. Már vagy 10 perce ezt játszották, ő és a támadó. Amint a férfi elhatározásra jutott, hogy akár Yuuri, akár Wolfram, akár a titokzatos merénylő keresésére induljon, egy nyílvessző rögtön elősüvített a semmiből, teljesen más irányból, mint az előbb, és megtorpanásra kényszerítette.

_**Valami nem stimmel. Ezek profik. Ennyi lövés közül, ha azt akarta volna, hogy valamelyik célba találjon, már halott lennék. De mindig elhibáz. Mintha csak…**_

Szeme kerekre tágult.

_**Elterelés! A francba! Mégiscsak Yuurit akarják! Nem maradhatok itt! Valamit tennem kell! De így legalább Wolframék miatt nem kell annyira aggódnom, nem ők a célpont. **_

Szeme ide-oda járt, agya lázasan dolgozott, hogy kiutat keressen a csapdából, amit állítottak neki. Emberei, akik a kavarodásban még nem szakadtak el tőle, szintén inukat megfeszítve keresték tekintetükkel a láthatatlan lázadót, és csak kapitányuk egy szavára vártak.

Konrad közelebb intette őket magához, mire egyikük megszólalt:

-Távol akarnak tartani minket a Maoutól. –szögezte le az immár nyilvánvaló tényt és keze ökölbe szorult a tehetetlenségtől. -El kell tűnnünk innen, hogy megvédhessük.

-De hogyan? –szólt közbe egy másik –Ezt aztán remekül kitervelték. A tömeg is nekik dolgozik.

-Ez nem olyan biztos! –kapott észbe Konrad –a sok ember őt is ugyanúgy akadályozza a lövésben, mint ahogy minket a menekülésben. A lövések onnan jöttek… -tett egy széles karmozdulatot a tisztást övező bokrok felé. -El kell érnünk, hogy a sokadalom az ő kárára legyen, ne a mienkre.

-És azt hogy csináljuk? –kérdezte egy világosbarna hajú fiatal katona. –Az emberek kezdenek megnyugodni.

Valóban igazat beszélt, miután már 5 perc is eltelt az utolsó nyíl óta, kezdtek lecsillapodni a kedélyek, Konrad azonban titokzatosan elmosolyodott.

-De rögtön idegesek lesznek, ha a támadó újra lő. Méghozzá, arra a csoportra ott. –mutatott a bokrokhoz legközelebb álló embercsoportra, akik máris nagy hangon tárgyalták egymás között az esetet.

-De ki… -kezdte volna az egyik, egy tapasztaltabb társa viszont mindent értő mosollyal felkapta saját íját.

-Úgy, hogy mi leszünk a támadók.

-Csak arra vigyázzatok, hogy senkit ne találjatok el. –figyelmeztett Konrad, aztán ugrásra készen, hogy amint szabad a pálya nekiiramodhasson, biccentett a katonák felé, akik mostanra készenlétbe helyezték fegyvereiket. Parancsnokuk egyetlen intésére kilőtték nyilaikat az emberek felé, aki újra sikítozni kezdtek, mikor az ügyesen kilőtt nyílvesszők elsüvítettek a fejük felett, a fülük mellett, vagy a lábuk előtt csapódtak a porba.

Konrad, kihasználva a pillanatot, amikor legnagyobb volt a zűrzavar, kilőtt, mint a puskagolyó és arrafelé tartott, amerre a lovakat hagyták.

Seluc pedig- merthogy ő volt a rejtélyes nyilazó- így morgott magában.

-Nem is rossz. Nem hiába nem sikerült még a Maout kinyírnia senkinek. Ezek a katonák legalább értenek is valamihez. –szemével követte Konrad suhanó árnyát, aki pár pillanat múlva már lőtávolon kívülre is került, na nem mintha ez Selucot még érdekelte volna. Az újonnan kialakult nyüzsgésben esélye sem lett volna még egyet lőni.

-Na akkor Seluc bácsi, ideje a saját bőröddel is törődnöd. Ha Bayrak mostanra nem végezte el a maga dolgát, akkor nem érdemli meg a becsületes bandita nevet.

Ügyesen osont fától fáig, hátra-hátrapillantva, hátha követik, de a katonák még mindig a bozótosra összpontosították minden figyelmüket.

-Haaa, azt hiszitek túljártatok az eszünkön! Mekkorát tévedtek! Ahh, pedig de szívesen megkóstoltattam volna azt a kapitányt egyik nyilam hegyével. –morogta Konradra célozva, akiben rögtön kiszúrta a vezéregyéniséget –De a terv persze mindennél fontosabb. –hangja csepegett az undortól, ahogy magában beszélt –Az a kis csitri megbánja még, hogy így beszélt velünk. De Bayraknak igaza van. Még nincs itt az ideje… majd egyszer.

És rekedt vihogással felugrott elrejtett lovára, hogy elinduljon az előre megbeszélt találkozóhely felé.

-Ne maradj le Greta! –szólt hátra Wolfram lányának, akit az első ijedelem elmúltával leeresztett karjaiból a földre, hogy szükség esetén, legalább egyik keze szabad legyen –ebben jelenleg is csupasz kardját szorongatta.

_**Na nem mintha sokra mennék vele, ha lesből támadnak ezek a szemetek… csak egyet kapjak a kezeim közé… **_-átkozódott legalább századszor az elmúlt 10 percben, amit arra használt fel, hogy a tömeg fedezékét a maga javára fordítva eltűnjön lányával a tűzvonalból.

-Bírod még Greta? –fordult hátra, és a látványtól majd megszakadt a szíve. A kislány úgy jött utána, mint a robot, lábai mozogtak ugyan, de a fiatal katona szinte biztosra vette, hogy a mozdulatai gépiesek. Nagy barna szeméből pedig némán patakzottak a könnyek. A legfiatalabb testvérnek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy mi okozza ezt a nagy szomorúságot, mert az ő lelkét ugyanúgy rágta a kétség, hogy vajon Yuuri megmenekült-e, vagy baja esett. Az utóbbi percekben annyira a saját biztonságuk kötötte le a figyelmét, hogy nem volt ideje a fiatal Maou sorsán töprengeni, de ezt a néma szenvedést látva a kislány szemében, újra beléhasított a félsz.

-Greta. –állt meg és guggolt le, hogy szemük egy szintben legyen. –Gyere ide! –tárta ki a karját és a lány engedelmeskedett –Nyugodj meg. Sshh… -simogatta megnyugtatóan a hátát, és a gondoskodás őt ugyanúgy megnyugtatta, mint azt, akinek szánta. –Tudod, milyen Yuuri. Makacs, mint egy öszvér, elpusztíthatatlan. Ha a baj meglátja, sikítva menekül előle. Ezt te is tudod, ugye? –szelíd erőszakkal kibontakozott a fiatal lány meglepően vasmarkú öleléséből és kezével felemelte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

-Ugye, Greta? Bíznunk kell Yuuriban. Megígérte, hogy sosem hagy cserben minket. Én hiszek benne… és te?

-É… én… én is. –reszkető, félelemtől remegő hangján Greta most szólalt meg először azóta, hogy Yuurit elvesztették a szemük elől.

-Biztos?

-Igen. –a hang most már sokkal határozottabban csengett.

-Ez az! –dícsérte meg Wolfram és borzolta össze a haját. –És most, megyünk és megkeressük. A lovaknál lesznek, induljunk!

Így apa és lánya utat törve maguknak, a vidám, fekete hajú fiúra gondolva hátasaik felé vették az irányt.

-Gwendal, mi lesz a többiekkel? –ijedt meg hirtelen a fiatal Maou. Ő, a férfi és Adalie egy közeli bokor fedezékébe húzódva vártak, miközben a lány meglepően gyakorlottan elsősegélyben részesítette a fiút, aki a folyamat alatt többször pirult el, mint szerette volna, amiért folyamatosan átkozta magát.

_**Ha Wolfram így látna, azonnal rossz feltevésekbe bocsátkozna… **_-épp ennél a gondolatsornál tartott, mikor a szőke katona nevének említésétől beléhasított a félsz, hogy mi törtönhetett vele, és a kíséret tagjaival.

-Egy emberemet már visszaküldtem, hogy nézze meg, mi a helyzet. Addig nem tehetünk semmit, míg vissza nem jön. –szólt a férfi, de időközben nem rájuk nézett, hanem a környéket fürkészte, hátha valami gyanúsat fedezne fel, bár magában kételkedett benne, hogy még veszélyben lennének. Legszívesebben ő maga nézett volna utána, mi folyik az egykori mulatság színhelyén, mert a zsibongás zavartalanul folytatódott, de tudta, őt most a Maouhoz fűzi a kötelessége.

_**A Maouhoz, akit cserbenhagytam! **_–hibáztatta magát újra és újra, miközben keze ökölbe szorult. _**Ha a támadónak gyilkos szándékai lettek volna, nem tudtam volna meghiúsítni a tervét. De nem akart ölni, ez biztos. Aki ilyen akciót végre tud hajtani hiba nélkül, az nem a lovat, hanem a lovast is telibe találta volna. Mi lehetett a tervük…**_

Adalie, aki még mindig a fiatal uralkodó mellett guggolt, kihasználta az alkalmat, mikor a fiú pár pillanatra behunyta a szemét a bokájába hasító fájdalomra, és a mellettük őrködő komor tekintetű katonára nézett. Arckifejezése nem változott, de a férfi szoborszerű merevsége és pattanásig feszült izmai láttán, a tekintete kissé elsötétült. Ez nem tartott tovább egy villanásnál, és gyorsan újra páciense felé fordult, de agyában kattogtak a fogaskerekek.

_**Az a két idióta remekül végrehajtotta a tervet, ezt el kell ismernem. De ez az alak… ez a Gwendal veszélyes. Nem bolond, már biztos rájött, hogy a merénylők nem ölni jöttek ide. Nem valószínű, hogy kitalálja mi volt a cél… egyelőre. Figyelnem kell, nem hibázhatok. Apa nem hiába engem bízott meg a feladattal. Nem okozhatok neki csalódást. **_

Saját édesapja, a banditavezér és közte lezajlott utolsó beszélgetés még mindig élénken élt az emlékeiben. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem egy rutinfeladat lesz, és könnyen rajtaveszthet az, aki elvállalja, de Adalie hajthatatlan volt és végül sikerült kiharcolnia magának ezt a… kegyet? Hát, annak is lehet nevezni, bár legtöbben nem annak titulálnák, ha be kellene épülniük az állítólagos esküdt ellenségük főhadiszállására, feltűnés nélkül, hogy senki se gyanakodjon rájuk.

A lány nagyon jól tudta, hogy apja nem is egyezett volna bele, hogy ő maga jöjjön, ha nem lett volna a Napnál világosabb: nincs más választása. Igen, a férfi egy lázadó csoport vezetője volt, ami azt jelentette, nem válogathatott az eszközökben… és az emberekben sem. Az ilyen Seluc, meg Bayrak féle fickók támogatására voltak szorulva, miközben jól tudták egyiknek sem tanácsos hosszú ideig hátat fordítani. Volt ugyan ellenpélda is, de az igazán képzett tagok leginkább az ilyen gazfickók közül kerültek ki, így aztán az a szorult helyzet alakult ki, hogy, a csoport története eddigi legfontosabb küldetésének sikerét vagy bukását nem tehették a megbízható emberek kezébe, akik nem voltak elég jók, és nem küldhették a tapasztaltakat, akik nem voltak elég megbízhatóak.

Mivel a megmaradt két ember, vagyis ő maga és a banditavezér közül a Főnök egy tapodtat sem mozdulhatott a helyéről, Adalie volt az egyetlen megmaradt lehetőség, aki apja lánya lévén, fiatal kora ellenére, a csoport legtöbb tagjának el tudta volna látni a baját, és, ami szintén nem utolsó szempont volt, ő értette meg legjobban a Főnök gondolkodásmódját és tervének igazi mibenlétét. Igen, nem árultak el mindent a többieknek. Ők azt hitték, hogy szervezetük egyetlen célja az ellenség, a Maou likvidálása, de a valódi tervet, ami vezetőjük feltett szándéka volt, már nagyon régóta, egyikük sem ismerte, Adalie-n kívül.

_**Apának igaza volt, hogy engem küldött. A többiek, bármennyire is hűségesek, túl szűk látókörűek. Nem lennének képesek a Maou iránt érzett gyűlöletüket véka alá rejteni, és ez mindent tönkretenne. Bayraknak nem adnék egy napot, és máris valami disznóságon törné a fejét. Nekem sem könnyű… minden, amiben hiszünk, minden, ami ellen harcoltunk, ebben a fiúban összpontosul. Ő a jelképe mindannak, amiért közülünk annyian meghaltak már… És most itt vagyok közvetlenül mellette… Istenem, adj erőt, hogy végig tudjam csinálni…**_

Kék szeme most először mérte végig igazán a Maout és a látvány egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amire olyan gondosan felkészült. Hallott pletykákat arról, hogy ez a legújabb király, aki azt állítja, békét akar kötni az emberekkel, nem valami vérszomjas szörnyeteg, amilyennek a legendák lefestették. Állítólag lágyszívű és kedves… Adalienak nevetnie kellett, mikor ezt a képtelenséget először hallotta. Méghogy egy KEDVES Maou… nevetséges! De, ahogy a fájdalomtól kissé túl sápadt arcra nézett, amit vöröses haj keretezett…

_**Persze beszínezték… **_-gondolta, de esze már egészen máshol járt és pillantása is meglágyult egy kicsit, amint a fiút bámulta. Akaratlanul is az jutott eszébe:

_**Ő az? A szörnyeteg, akitől minden ember retteg? **_

Mikor az uralkodó végül felnyitotta a szemét, Adalie csak akkor kapott észbe, hogy merőn bámulja már vagy két perce. A tekintetük egy rövidke másodpercre egybefonódott, mire Yuuri arcát alig észrevehető pír színezte be, amit a lány szerencsére már nem látott, mert addigra ő is elkapta a pillantását.

Yuuri nem értette, mi van vele hirtelen. Még soha nem tett rá ekkora benyomást egy nőnemű lény sem, ilyen rövidke idő alatt. Mivel a fájdalom mostanra egy fokkal elviselhetőbbé vált, volt ideje mással törődni, és igencsak szükségét érezte, hogy megszólaljon. Elvégre igazán senki sem mondhatta rá, hogy a kommunikációs készsége nem megfelelő, most mégsem jutott semmi az eszébe!

-Öhm… ah…

A lány felnézett és újra elakadt még ez a szánalmas próbálkozás is.

-Jól vagy? Talán fájdalmat okoztam? Sajnálom, nem mondhatnám, hogy szakképzett ápoló lennék.

-Jaj, dehogyis! Én csak… csak… hálás vagyok a segítségedért. Elvégre nem is ismersz…

-Épp ellenkezőleg. Most már ismerlek. Nem éppen szerencsés találkozás, de… ez van.

-Igaz. –nevetett fel Yuuri, Adalie pedig érezte, hogy ellenséges érzelmeit szinte kiszippantja belőle ez a kisfiús mosoly.

_**Mi a fenét csinálsz Adalie?!! **_–szidta magát, amúgy istenesen _**Egy lázadó banda egyik fő egyénisége vagy, és így… **_-olyan dühös volt magára, hogy az elcsábulsz szót még gondolatban sem volt hajlandó kimondani. Lázasan tűnődött, mit is szóljon, mert nem akarta, hogy megszakadjon a társalgás, a véletlen pedig a segítségére sietett, de egyben az első nagyobb próba idejét is magával hozta. Ugyanis amint a fiú szemébe nézett, -de ez alkalommal igazán, minden félrepillantás nélkül,- észrevette, hogy… -Öhm… a szemed…

-nyögte, és büszke volt magára, amiért szinte csöpög hangjából az elképedés és döbbent hitetlenség.

Yuuri először értetlenül meredt rá, de nem kellett nagy ész hozzá, hogy kitalálja: kiesett az egyik kontaktlencséje. Most mi legyen? Mit tegyen? A lány nem hülye, nyilván rájön, hogy a fekete szem csak egyet jelenthet. Most kezdjen el magyarázkodni? De mit mondjon, mit???

_**És én még azt hittem, nincs rosszabb, mint leesni egy lóról! **_–kattogtak fejében a fogaskerekek kétségbeesetten.

-Te… te vagy… a Maou…? –kérdezte Adalie alig hallható tétova hangon, magában viszont kissé elfogta a káröröm a fiú rémült tekintete láttán.

_**Inkább a zuhanást választom! **_–jutott el Yuuri a végkövetkeztetéshez, és bőszen imádkozni kezdett minden létező mazoku és ember Istenhez, hogy küldjenek egy csodát, ami kihúzza a csávából. ÉS a csoda nem is váratott magára! Egy kiáltás képében érkezett.

-Yuuri!

-Konrad! –örült meg a fiú, egyrészt, hogy elodázta a válaszadást, másrészt, hogy barátját épségben látja viszont. Amikor világossá vált, hogy a férfin kívül senki más nem érkezett, egyből elöntötte a félsz, így most, először mióta meglátta Adaliet, nem ő foglalkoztatta, hanem…

-Konrad! Hol van Greta és Wolfram?

-Nem tudom, de szerintem semmi bajuk. –hadarta megkönnyebbült, de egyben aggódó hangon a katona, leguggolva a fiú mellé, miután apró biccentéssel nyugtázta Gwendal jelenlétét.

-Biztos vagy benne? Mért nincsenek veled? Mi van, ha mégis…

-Yuuri! –állította le azzal a kedves, de határozottan meggyőző hanghordozással, amit csak ő tudott használni. –Rajtad kívül egyikünk sem volt veszélyben. Mindjárt itt lesznek ők is. –felelte és remélte, hogy, amit mondd, az igaz is. Majd Adalie felé fordult és megkérdezte:

-Látom, a legnagyobb baj közepette is tudsz barátokat szerezni. Szabad tudnom, kihez van szerencsém?

-Oh… ő itt Adalie! Ő pedig Konrad. –hadarta a fiú és újra eszébe jutott, hogy neki most elő kellene állnia valami magyarázattal, holott szíve mélyén jól tudta, hogy már tök mindegy, a lány úgyis mindent tud.

-Örülök, hogy megismerkedtünk. –nyújtotta félénken a kezét a lány, amit Konrad el is fogadott, de figyelmét máris felkeltette Yuuri zavara. Magában elvigyorodott, de egyben az is átfutott a gondolatain, hogy sok gondot fog majd még ez okozni, főleg egy bizonyos szőke öcsike miatt. Az uralkodó annyira átlátszó volt, már most e téren, hogy Wolfram, aki néha még a Kohikban is riválist sejtett, fél pillanat alatt ki fogja szúrni a… nagy egyetértést a Maou és Adalie között. Pár perc múlva viszont professzinális katonaként visszaparancsolta ezeket a kellemes témákat a megfelelő rekeszbe, hogy jelenleg a fontosabb dolgokkal törődhessen.

-Fel tudsz állni? –kérdezte védencét, aki tétován megvonta a vállát, de még mindig a lányt nézte, az pedig szerepéből egy pillanatra sem kibújva, továbbra is mérsékelten döbbent arcot vágott.

-Yuuri? –ismételte meg Konrad, mire az uralkodó feleszmélve zavartan nevetgélni kezdett. –Igen… nem! Nem tudom… öhm… Adalie tudja, hogy én…

Ekkorra Gwendal is abbahagyta a láthatár fürkészését, és homlokráncolva vette tudomásul, hogy uralkodójuknak nemcsak a bokája sérült, de az inkognitója is. És nem tetszett neki a dolog! Ez a lány teljesen ismeretlen. Nem tűnik ugyan gyilkos típusnak, de még ha teljesen ártalmatlan sem jó, ha mindent tud róluk. A „minden" ugyan elég erős kifejezés, de az, hogy tudta, Yuuri kicsoda éppen elég, hogy bajba kerüljenek. És a természeténél fogva gyanakvó legidősebb fivérnek az sem tetszett nagyon, hogy ez a csodálatos segítségnyújtás épp a legjobb helyen és időben találta meg őket.

-Induljunk! –mély baritonja szinte belehasított a levegőbe, hogy három útitársa kérdőn nézett fel rá a földről, ahol mindannyian ültek, vagy guggoltak, persze más-más okokból. –Köszönjük a segítségedet, de nekünk indulnunk kell. –megpróbálta olyan udvariasra venni a figurát, amennyire csak tudta, de az, hogy ez a fajta finomság nem a legerősebb oldala, enyhén szólva is világossá vált már ebből az egy mondatból is, hogy csak a hülye nem értette volna meg: azt kívánja, Adalie immár távozzon.

Yuuri persze azonnal tiltakozni kezdett, főleg, mikor látta, hogy a lány alig titkolt csalódottsággal (magában cifra káromkodással) hajtja le a fejét. Így aztán rá nem jellemző elszántsággal csattant fel.

-Gwendal! Hogy lehetsz ilyen durva? Általában nem így szokás megköszönni valakinek a segítőkészségét! Egyébként is, meg kéne várnunk Wolframékat vagy nem? –tette hozzá, mert most, hogy ilyen vészesen közel került az elválás pillanata, szerette volna késleltetni még egy kicsit.

Konrad szája szélén bújkáló mosollyal vette tudomásul a fiú heves kitörését, majd fivére kissé rángatózó szemöldöke láttán, úgy döntött, ideje beavatkozni.

-Igazad van Yuuri. Tényleg hálásak vagyunk. Hol vannak a te hozzátartozóid? Gondolom, nem egyedül jöttél cirkuszba. -puhatolózott a katona finoman, Adalie pedig sok sikert kívánva saját magának a terv utolsó részének kivitelezéséhez, így felelt:

-Pedig sajnos így van. Nekem nincs senkim, de ilyen mulatságból gondoltam, nem maradhatok ki. Mostmár tényleg ideje indulnom. –és ezzel utolsó (reménykedő) mosolyt küldve a Maou felé feltápászkodott és a narágját kezdte porolgatni, magában viszont hevesen imádkozott, hogy ugyan: kapják már be a horgot! Elvégre ki ne szánna meg egy szegény esendő árva lányt, aki egyedül van a nagyvilágban!

-Egyedül van… teljesen… -suttogta Yuuri olyan halkan, hogy a mellette térdelő Konradon kívül senki nem hallhatta meg. –Konrad… szerinted, lehetne, hogy… szóval… -hebegte, mert támadt egy ötlete. A férfi azonnal kitalálta mi jár a fejében, és végiggondolva a negatívumokat és pozitívumokat, amik ezzel a döntéssel járnának, a mérleg nyelve végül is a fiú tervének megvalósíthatósága felé billent. Na persze azért a másik serpenyő is jelentős súlyt képviselt, rajta a féltékeny Wolframmal, meg az egyre komorabb képű Gwendallal, viszont arra jutott, Yuuri igazán megérdemel annyit, hogy adjanak ennek a lánynak egy próbát.

-Részemről semmi akadálya… -kacsintott pajkos-összeesküvőn a fiúra, akinek szeme gyémántként ragyogott fel és arra késztette, hogy Gwendal figyelmezetőn villogó pillantása ellenére csengő hangon felkiáltson.

-Adalie!

A lány, aki mostanra már az utolsó mikroszkópikus porszemcséket is eltávolította a nadrágjáról időhúzás címén, tettetett szomorúsággal pillantott fel.

-Mivel már úgyis tudod, hogy én ki vagyok… -kezdte Yuuri, kihalászva másik szeméből a még megmaradt kontaktlencsét –mit szólnál, ha eljönnél velünk a palotába? Persze, csak, ha szeretnél. Majd találunk neked egy szállást és… mit szólsz?

Adalie komoly önfegyelemmel palástolva megelégedettségét, húzódozott még egy darabig, de végül hagyta magát meggyőzni, magában pedig így okoskodott.

_**Sikerült apa! A terv első része végrehajtva! De még csak most jön a neheze!**_


	7. Újra együtt

**7. fejezet: Újra együtt**

Adalie maga sem tudta mit érez ebben a pillanatban. Megcsinálta! Elérte, amit akart! Az apja büszke lenne rá. A vad örömöt, ami eltöltötte, szívesen magyarázta volna csak a küldetésben idáig elért sikerrel, de volt itt még valami más is... valami, ami miatt kissé szégyellte magát.

_**Nem nem és nem! Eszedbe se jusson ilyesmi!**_ -feddte meg magát már a szállongó gondolatfoszlányra is, szeme viszont akaratlanul is Yuurira tévedt, próbálva elméje legmélyére űzni a kezdődő lelkifurdalást.

A fiú most, hogy teljesült a kívánsága, vagyis befűzte Gwendalt, hogy Adalie velük maradhasson (bár a férfi továbbra is sötéten meredt maga elé, ha nem is a lány miatt, azért biztosan, hogy nem neki lett igaza) újra a lábába hasító fájdalomra koncentrálhatott, miközben Konrad ott fontoskodott körülötte.

-Gisela egykettőre rendbe fogja hozni. -vizsgálgatta a bokát gyengéden, Yuuri pedig minden igyekezetét összeszedte, hogy ne kiáltson fel a kíntól. A lány jelenléte erőt adott neki, na meg persze nem akart gyáva nyuszinak látszódni, vagy kiérdemelni a Woldfram által ráruházott nyámnyila nevet. Így is eléggé bántotta, hogy nem tudott Ao hátán megmaradni. Konrad reggeli biztatása ellenére kezdte úgy érezni, a lovaglást egyáltalán nem Tokiói városi srácoknak találták ki.

-Mi a baj Yuuri? -úszott be fülébe az előtte térdelő katona hangja.

-Semmi. -motyogta, és direkt nem nézett a másikra, hogy ne lássa annak okos pillantását.

-Yuuri...

-Leestem. -mondta végül rá nem jellemző szűkszavúsággal.

-Um, igen...?

-És... senki más nem esett le.

-Mondjuk azért, mert a többiek lovát nem csúzlizták meg? -próbálkozott Konrad. -De ettől még nem ment el a kedved a kis különóráinktól igaz?

-Hát... nem. -nyögte végül Yuuri, mert magán érezte a barna hajú katona enyhén megróvó tekintetét, és félő volt, hogy a lány is őt nézi, főleg azután, hogy álcája így lehullott róla egy elvesztett kontaktlencse "személyében". -Tényleg, hogy van Ao? -jutott eszébe hirtelen és pillantása aggódva kutatta a türelmesen mellette álldogáló fekete paripát.

-Nem esett komolyabb baja. -simított végig Konrad Ao oldalán, aki erre halk nyerítéssel felelt. -Lassan indulnunk kéne. Minél előbb nézi meg Gisela azt a bokát, annál jobb.

-De mi lesz...

-Már elküldtem valakit, hogy nézzen utána Wolframéknak.

Itt összenéztek, mert ugyanaz jutott eszükbe: vajon mit szól majd a vérmes szőke katona Yuuri új… ismerőséhez? A fiú szeme előtt ijesztően valóságosnak tűnő képek jelentek meg a lehetséges változatokról, és sajnos Wolfram mindegyiken hasonlóan szerepelt. Remélte, csak képzelete nagyítja fel a variácókat ilyen… hevesre, ezen elképzelésében azonban cáfolta Konrad tekintetének villanása, ahogy ránézett, valamint az a tény, hogy ha 10 mazokut szúrópróba-szerűen megkérdeztek volna: mi az első jelző, ami De Bielefeldről eszükbe jut, a „hirtelen haragú" és „heves" tuti rajta lennének a listán.

Máris a lehetséges védekezésen törte a fejét, mert a legkevésbé hiányolta ezután a fényesen sikerült nap után, hogy még egy „házastársi" vitába is belekeveredjen, miközben jegyese minden bizonnyal a mazoku szótárban fellelhető gorombább kifejezéseket fogja a fejéhez vágni, ráadásul Adalie előtt, aki nem tehet másról, mint, hogy rossz időben volt rossz helyen.

Yuurinak valamiért igencsak elszorult a torka, ha elképzelte a jelenetet, ami legalább kis időre feledtette vele, hogy a lányt, aki miatt így aggódik, alig 20 perce ismeri.

-Gyere, segítek felállni. –nyújtotta kezét Konrad, aki igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem látná, hogy védence arcszíne vészesen halad a bíborlila felé, majd hirtelen lángvörösbe vált, ahogy a feléje nyújtott kis kezet megragadta: Adalie ugyanis Konrad szavait hallva szinte azonnal ugrott segíteni neki.

Ekkor egy artikulálatlan kiáltást hallottak, amit majdnem teljesen elnyomott egy reszkető hangon kipréselt „Yuuri" Greta szájából.

_**Hát igen. **_–sóhajtott fel Konrad és odébbállt, mert nem akart útban lenni a kibontakozó jelenetnél. _**Wolframnak van érzéke a drámai pillanatokhoz. Pontosan tudta mikor kell érkezni.**_

Ez így is volt.

Wolfram, akit a félórányi mászkálás a tömegben és a jegyese hogyléte miatti kínzó aggodalma már igencsak megviselt, kusza hajjal, portól maszatosan futott be a tisztásra megtévesztően egy felbőszült tűzokádó sárkányra hasonlítva. Már jó előre elképzelte mit fog találni: a katona, Konrad küldönce, aki végül megtalálta és a helyszínre vezette őket, röviden már beszámolt neki az eseményekről, de a megviselt fiú szinte csak annyit fogott fel a kapkodva elhadart beszámolóból, hogy a Maou megsérült. Ezután már szinte semmi nem érdekelte: Greta szinte lebegett mögötte, úgy vonszolta maga után, és akkora vehemenciával lökdöste félre az útjába akadókat, hogy kis menetüket pár perc múlva dühös szitkozódások özöne kísérte.

Egy nagydarab fickó, akinek vastagtalpú csizmájával alaposan a lábára taposott, vörös fejjel elállta az útját, mire Wolfram, akinek szeme előtt már lila köd lebegett az aggodalomtól, fél kézzel Konrad katonája felé lökte Gretát, a másikkal pedig kardja után kapott, és máskor lányosan fehér arcvonásain olyan vad harag jelent meg, hogy a gorillaalkatú férfi szinte összezsugorodni látszott parázsló tekintete kereszttüzében. Motyogott hát valamit, amit nem lehetett érteni és kelletlenül odébbállt, Wolfram pedig kurta pillantást vetve hátrafelé, hogy Greta megvan-e még, tovább folytatta útját.

Ilyen remek hangulatban érkeztek meg a támadás színhelyére, ahol a fiú a várt sápadt és fájdalomtól eltorzult arcú Yuuri helyett egy pírtól rózsaszín képű Maout látott, aki éppen kezét nyújtotta egy LÁNYNAK!

Hirtelen nem is tudott megszólalni, csak hápogott egy sort, és lába, ami az előbb még szaporán szelte a métereket, most megtorpant, mintha akadályt gördítettek volna elé. Greta azonban nem volt ilyen visszafogott, mert egy könnyesen elsuttogott „Yuuri" után szinte repült a Maou karjába, mire az újra elveszítve egyensúlyát a fájós lábára nehezedő tehertől, enyhén felnyögött és újra a fenekére pottyant. Greta megkönnyebbülésében, hogy viszonylag épen láthatja a másikat, meg sem halllotta a fájdalmas kiáltást, Konrad viszont látta az immár elfehéredő arcú Maou-n, hogy nem esett jól neki a mozdulat. (ez persze nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy „lánya" köré fonja karjait, és hevesen megölelje) A katona újra leguggolt, amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, lefejtette a kislány vékony karjait Yuuri nyakáról és valamit a fülébe suttogott. Greta, -még mindig könnyes szemmel- bólintott és kimászva Yuuri öléből, elhelyezkedett mellette, de csak annyira ült messzire, hogy térde még érintette a Maou fekete nadrágjának szárát.

Ekkora már Wolfram is felocsúdott első döbbenetéből, mert a sérült szájából felhangzó panaszos nyögés újra eszébe juttatta a tényt, hogy Yuuri megsérült. Magában megfogadva hát, hogy az előbbi kézfogásos jelenetnek még később is utána tud járni, ő is a többiekhez masírozott.

-Jól vagy Yuuri? –bukott ki a száján az első értelemes mondat, mialatt ujjaival a fiú bokáját markolászó keze után nyúlt.

-Semmi bajom. –mosolygott –reményei szerint- megnyugtatóan, de a szőke katona szigorú pillantására hozzátette: -Persze ezt kivéve. –legyintett egyet sérült lába felé hanyag mozdulattal, mintha nem lenne a dolognak semmi jelentősége.

-Hogy történt ez? A támad…

-Ezt majd később. –vágta félbe Gwendal morózus hangja, akit a történtek hasonlóan boldog hangulatba ringattak, mint amilyenben Wolfram is érezte magát. –Ezt nem itt kell megbeszélnünk, ahol mások is hallhatják. (itt egészen villanásnyi pillantást lövellt Adalie felé, amit Konradon kívül senki nem vett észre) Másrészről Gisela minél előbb látja azt a bokát, annál jobb. –szajkózta testvére korábbi kijelentését.

Ezzel minden ceremónia nélkül lehajolt, a vállára kanyarította a meglepetéstől szólni sem bíró Yuurit és elindult vele saját lova felé. Ez a szótlanság a fiú részéről persze nem tartott sokáig.

-Héj, mégis mit képzelsz!?? Tegyél le, magamtól is oda tudok menni!!!

Gwendal a füle botját se mozgatta és barna ménjéhez lépve, óvatosan a nyeregbe ültette Yuurit, akinek a nagy kiabálástól arcába szállt a vér.

-Erre nem volt semmi szükség.

Gwendal még mindig faarccal vállat vont és felvetette magát mögé. A kantárt meghúzva megfordította lovát és mozgásra nógatva, megindultak a kastély irányába.

Konrad csak a fejét csóválta és a vissza-visszanéző Yuurit bámulta, akinek szeme… hát mondjuk így: nem Wolframon időzött. Ekkor ő is észbe kapott és a szerényen mellettük álldogáló lányhoz fordult:

-Mivel Yuuri úgysem veszi igénybe, nyugodtan jöhetsz velünk Ao hátán.

-Ao? –pislogott Adalie.

Konrad a ló felé bökött, de nem volt rá szükség, mert az, a nevét hallva lassan odaporoszkált hozzájuk és felnyerített.

-Tudsz lovagolni, ugye? –kapott észbe Konrad, hogy még meg se kérdezte.

-Igen, bár nem vagyok a lovasok királya, de tudom, hogyan kell. –bólintott vissza, majd kinyújtotta a kezét és végigsimított a fényesen fekete bundán. Ujjai egy ponton megálltak, mert a selymes érintés helyett, itt valami mást tapintottak, amire az állat fájdalmas nyihogása volt a bizonyíték.

-Oh, hát itt meg mi történt? –kérdezte kedvesen, Aohoz intézve szavait, aki, mintha értené, visszanyerített neki. Adalie csengő hangon felnevetett és újra megveregette a hátát, ügyelve, hogy elkerülje a sérült részt. Gondolatban Bayrakot átkozta, hiszen rögtön kitalálta, mi lehetett a pompás paripa sebének okozója.

_**Ha nem tudnám miért, sosem érteném meg, apa hogy alkalmazhatott ilyen vadállatot, mint te. **_

Itt megakadt a gondolatmenetben, mert a nyaka bizseregni kezdett, és az a határozott érzése támadt, hogy nézik. Hátrafordult hát, és egy elképesztően zöld és elképesztően haragos pillantással találta magát szemben. Hiába nőtt fel Bayrakhoz hasonló banditák közelében, azért visszahőkölt egy kicsit.

-Wolfram… -szólalt meg csitítóan Konrad, érezve a közelgő vihar előszelét. Nem akarta cserbenhagyni Yuurit, és érezte: a fiú távollétében őrá vár a megtisztelő feladat, hogy kordában tartsa testvére dühét.

-Mit jelentsen ez? –kérdezte a szőke katona éles hangon.

-Öhm… -kezdte volna a lány, de Wolfram, aki immár úgy nézett rá, mintha egy különösen rusnya bogarat látna, zavartalanul folytatta.

-Lehet, hogy időközben lemaradtam valamiről, de az előbb mintha felajánlottad volna egy ismeretlennek, hogy a MAOU LOVÁN jöjjön VELÜNK! –nyomta meg az utolsó szavakat nyomatékosítás céljából.

-Öhm én…

-Hogy Yuurinak elment az esze a zuhanástól, azt még megértem, de NEKED lehetne több sütnivalód, mint hogy egy idegent invitálj a palotába!!! –harsogta Wolfram, minden felgyülemlett dühét és frusztrációját beleömlesztve a mondatba. Konrad türelmesen kivárta, míg elfogy belőle a szusz és csak aztán szólalt meg, olyan szigorú hangon, amilyet egyáltalán nem szokhattak meg tőle.

-Először is: a lány, aki egyébként Adalienak hívnak (nevezett itt félszeg biccentéssel eleresztett egy félmosolyt) segítségére volt Yuurinak, mikor a támadás után lesett a lóról. Erre a Maou teljesen NORMÁLIS reakciója az volt, hogy hálából meginvitálta a palotába. Ideje lenne, hogy katonához méltóan viselkedj, és ne ugorj neki rögtön valakinek, akit nem ismersz, olyan indokkal, ami tudod mennyire gyerekes!

Wolfram elértette a célzást és kissé lehiggadva próbálta új megfontolásba venni a helyzetet az elmondottak fényében.

_**Szóval segített Yuurinak. Az más. Talán… nem kellett volna így kifakadnom. Ráadásul Greta előtt. Még jó, hogy Yuuri nem látta. **_–Yuurira gondolva kissé lekókadt a feje. Bekövetkezett, amitől annyira tartottak: a Maout valóban megtámadták, ő pedig körülbelül annyira nehezítette meg a banditák dolgát, mint egy légy, ami az orruk körül röpköd. Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Tudta kié, és hálás volt érte, mint ahogy az előbbi kemény szavakért is.

-Sajnálom. –mondta és végre a lány szemébe nézett. El kellett ismernie, hogy nem néz ki banditának és megbocsátó mosolya igen kellemes látványt nyújt. Habár ez utóbbit kissé furcsának találta annak fényében, ahogy az előbb letámadta, de már ahhoz is fáradt volt, hogy ilyesmin eltöprengjen. Kinyújtotta hát a kezét, a lány pedig kissé habozva ugyanígy tett. Ügyetlenül megrázták a „békejobbot".

-Sajnálom. –mondta megint Wolfram, mert más nem jutott eszébe.

-Nem érdekes –rázta meg Adalie a fejét. –Te biztos jól ismered… a Maou-t. Igaz?

A fiú bólinott.

-Akkor érthető, hogy aggódsz érte, és mindenkiben ellenséget látsz. –mondta –A Maou igazán kedves volt, hogy meghívott a palotába, de nem hiszem, hogy ha odaértünk találkozunk még valaha.

Konrad valahogy erősen kételkedett, hogy Yuuri hajlandó lesz kiengedni a látószögéből új ismerősét, ha már ilyen „szerencsésen" összetalálkoztak, de ezt a problémát gyorsan odébbtolta. Nem csak ő volt ezzel így, mert Greta félszegen megrángatta Wolfram kabátjának szélét.

-Mi is megyünk? –látszott rajta, hogy még mindig aggódik, és „apja" átkozta magát, hogy így megfeledkezett róla.

-Gretának igaza van. –helyeselt Konrad is. –Yuuri már rég hazaért mire mi elindulunk. Akkor Ao megfelel Adalie?

-Hát persze. –moslygott a lány, és finoman megpaskolta a ló hátát. –Már össze is barátkoztunk.

-Igen azt láttam. –kuncogott a férfi. –Gyakran beszélgetsz az állatokkal?

-Előfordul. –felelte pajkosan Adalie, és erre már Greta sem állta meg, hogy közbe ne csipogja, miközben Wolfram maga elé ültette és végre elindultak a kastély felé.

-Yuuri is állandóan beszélget velük. Még a Kohikkal is! Anissina szerint ők értik is, amit mond nekik.

-Szerintem is értik. –modta Adalie a kislányra vigyrogva –Sok mindent megértenek, amit az ember mondd. Csak mi vagyunk túl buták ahhoz, hogy értsük, mit válaszolnak.

-Anissina épp egy olyan találmányon kísérletezik, ami lefordítja a Kohik válaszait nekünk.

-Kohik? –kérdezett rá a lány, másodszor hallva az ismeretlen szót. –Azok mik?

-A repülő csontvázak. –kapcsolódott be Wolfram is. –A kotsuhizoku sokkal elegánsabb név lenne nekik, de Yuurinak muszáj becézgetnie mindent, ami él és mozog. Megfertőz mindenkit ezekkel az idétlen elnevezésekkel.

-Értem. –nevetett Adalie. –Habár el kell ismerni, így tényleg könnyebb megjegyezni.

-Hah! –vetette fel dacosan a fejét Wolfram, ami csak méginkább kacagásra ösztönözte útitársait.

Az út további része is kellemes beszélgetéssel telt, ami mindannyiuknak jót tett azok után, hogy miket kellett kiállniuk a cirkuszban. Adalie csodálattal vegyes félelemmel várta, hogy végre átlépje a palotát övező falat és az övéi közül elsőként betegye lábát a mazokuk főhadiszállására, ahogy maguk között mindig nevezték. Hogy hogy fog kijönni belőle, vagy hogy kijön-e egyáltalán azt nem tudta, de szíve megtelt határozottsággal és daccal, hogy mindenáron teljesítse, amit édesapja rábízott. Ahogy áthaladtak a boltíves kapun, annak árnyéka beburkolta őket, aztán kiléptek a túloldalon… ki a fényre… ki a mazokuk világába.


End file.
